The beauty underneath
by funnygirl00
Summary: When millionare Erik Ormanni hires single mom, Christine Daae to take care of his nieces, his life takes a strange turn. He can't understand her. Did she save his heart...only to steal it? Will a handsome fireman capture her heart first? What man would her son choose to call father if she were to marry one?
1. The job

**I own nothing here!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Mr. Ormanni," Charles said. "there's one more applicant. I believe you might be pleased with her."

Erik groaned and replaced his mask. "Send her out here." Erik preferred to conduct his interviews outside instead of inside a stuffy office. It was a hot day in Los Angeles, but Erik liked the sun.

"She seems pleasant." Charles seemed as if he were trying to cheer Erik up.

"I hope so. Finding the perfect woman, is virtually impossible."

Charles chuckled and opened the door. "you're just fussy."

Erik took a drink from the glass of water and turned back to the woman. Erik hesitated, there was nothing really attractive about her, she appeared to be 130 with a short, curvy figure. She had curly, dark chocolate hair and the freckles on her skin showed that she liked to be outside a lot. She appeared pleasant; Charles was typically right about such things. He had a good sense of people.

"May I have your name please?"

"Christine Martin." Her voice was firm, strong and pleasant.

"Age?"

"Twenty-eight."

"And why have you applied for this job?"

"Well, I need the money Sir. The ballroom school where I had been teaching relocated to another county and I can't drive that far. Nor can I afford to move."

"Understandably so." He folded his hands and studied the lady. She didn't appear intimidated by the mask. "Do you like children?"

"I have one of my own, so yes, I do."

"How old is your child?"

"He's ten. The same age as your little girls."

"First off Ms. Martin, they are not my children." He explained. "They're my sister's, who recently passed away, and I've spent my life here away from the world and I cannot stand their distractions."

She nodded. "I see sir."

"Now, have you any medical training?" He asked. "Like if they had an emergency, would you know what to do?"

"Yes sir, my mother is a nurse. She taught me everything I need to know in case of an emergency."

"Good. Can you cook?" She nodded. "Keep house?" She nodded again. "When your boy is disobedient, do you punish him?"

She hesitated. "Yes I do."

"How so?"

"This is getting rather personal."

"Look," he stated leaning forward and staring at her directly in the eye. "I'm paying almost a hundred a day, so I need to know what kind of a person I'm paying for."

She nodded. "I understand." She cleared her throat. "If he's done something that's very bad, I spank him with my hand or a ruler." Erik glanced at her references and he found them all favorable. No one had anything bad to say about her. "If not so bad, I ground him off video's for a week or make him sit at the table for two hours. It all depends on the deed." She straightened her shoulders. "Now, I know people don't approve of spanking children or punishing them. But I was raised that way and I intend to train him up to be a good man."

"I'm actually impressed." Erik said. "These girls are rowdy and need a firm hand. You're also very honest."

"Thank you."

"This job wil take up most of your time. Now, I doubt your husband will like you gone all day."

"I'm not married." She stated calmly. "I was attacked and Erik is the result of that attack."

"I'm sorry." He inhaled. "Did they catch the man?"

"God knows." She said. "it was ten years ago, and I love Erik very much. I resent the circumstances, not him."

Charles knocked on the door. "Excuse me Sir." He turned to Christine. "Your boy looks miserable out here, with both your permission, could I show him the grounds?"

Erik nodded. "By all means. If your son's suit fits, he could go for a swim." He turned to Christine. "With your permission of course."

"I guess it wouldn't do any harm." She said hesitantly. "He's a good swimmer."

"That's that." Erik said standing up. "Where are Janice and Anita?"

"They're going to swim." Charles said as he turned to leave. But he stopped halfway and turned to address Christine. "By the way, a very polite boy you have. Calls me 'Sir', say's 'thank you' and 'please'." He gave Erik a telling look. "Unlike most children I've met."

Erik scowled and Christine laughed nervously. "Thank you. I've done my best."

"I told those girls not to swim that unless I'm present." Erik turned to her. "Are you available to start work now?"

She stared at him."Yes sir. I-I am. Do you need anything else of me?"

"No I do no need anything else. I'll take you down to the pool."

"thank you sir. Might I ask what your name is? You didn't say."

"It's Erik Ormanni."

She laughed lightly. "As I mentioned my son's name is Erik. Isn't that odd?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Christine could only stare as she peered at the huge deck and swimming pool. Fountains and rose covered trellis's with lights made the area's charming.

"There's two, one for ladies." Erik pointed out the pool cabana to her. "There's a variety of female suits in the cabinet. You should find one to your size."

She nodded, trying not to think how odd that was. "All right."

"And, in the other cabana," he stated, as if he were reading her mind. "there are a variety of men suits. Some of my visitors forget theirs, so I have three of each size in the cabinet's just in case."

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but I felt it." He said. "Go get dressed. The girls should be out here soon."

She nodded. "All right."

She entered the cabana for the ladies and examined the suits. Finding a one-piece yellow suit her size, she began to pull off her clothes. She wished she had trimmed down to a size twelve instead of a size fourteen. However, she was certain if she was tutoring two girls and Erik, that weight would start to come off.

"Hey!" Erik snapped. "No running around the pools!"

"Aww!" Came a girlish whine. "Mommy let us."

"Well, I'm not your mommy." Erik's irritation was growing with each word. "I don't want you two falling in so I have to jump in and wreck my clothes!"

"We won't fall!"

"I said no running!" He shouted before he groaned. "Hurry up in there, please!"

She stepped into the suit and pulled it up around her waist. "Almost ready."

She heard a girlish scream and a huge splash. Startled, she jumped up onto the seat in the cabana and peered over the wood to see one girl had fallen in! She pushed up one sleeve as Erik dove in the pool after her!

Suddenly, something happened to Erik. He shot straight up into the air, his eyes wide and he thrashed for a moment. She opened the cabana door and raced around the corner to see her Erik dive in after the girl who was holding onto a floating ring in the pool!

She jumped in after Erik, who was no longer swimming. She pulled him up up and out of the pool keeping his head out of the water. "Mr. Ormanni?" She asked. "Are you all right?"

She got no response. She pulled him out of the water onto the step which he'd thankfully had the foresight to install. Fear gave her strength and she pulled him up on the side. She glanced across to see the girl was sitting up and she looked fine.

Sure enough Erik shouted, "She's ok mom!"

She turned back to Erik. He was shaking and clutching his chest. She turned to Erik and shouted. "CALL 911!"

Erik took off like a shot into the house and Christine immediately turned Erik on his side and he began to vomit some foam and blood. Some was also leaking out of his nose. Christine inhaled and forced herself to stay calm. Erik stopped vomiting and she checked his vitals. he didn't appear to be breathing on his own.

She checked his airway, then she began to administer CPR. When her lips touched Erik's foamy one's, she couldn't help but notice that his lip curled slightly. When she pushed on his chest she noticed how his face was severely deformed. It startled her for a moment, but she shook it off and continued pumping life into him. the two girls, Janice and Anita were standing there, their young eyes wide in horror as they saw their uncle unconscious.

The butler and Erik ran out. "What happened?" the butler shouted. "Is he all right?"

"Is the ambulance coming?" She shouted as she pushed on his chest before forcing air into him again.

"Yes, the fire department is right down the street! But what happened?" The butler gasped. "Oh good God!" He reached for Erik's mask and secured it to his face again.

She removed it. "I can't administer air with it on!"

"Madam! I must protest. He'd rather die than let anyone see his face!"

"Then he'll have to sue me as soon as he's well!"

The sound of sirens was music to her ears. She continued giving Erik CPR and the butler ran to direct the medics. "Are you all right mommy?" Erik asked as he stood behind her.

"Yes." She gasped out before giving Erik more air.

A woman a few years older than Christine came running up to Erik's form, her red heels clicking. "You stop that!" she shouted. "You're no medic!" Christine ignored her and continued breathing into Erik's mouth. "I said stop it!" She shouted grabbing Christine.

Christine kicked the woman in the leg and flung herself back to Erik's form. The woman shrieked and fell backwards into the pool! The woman's shrieks assured her that she was all right.

"Ma'am?" She glanced up into the kind, blue eyes of a man in a deep blue fire department uniform. She glanced back down at Erik's form. "Keep doing that. The team is right behind me."

She nodded and breathed air back into Erik's mouth.

"You stop it!" the woman shrieked.

"You get out of here!" The butler shouted as he grabbed the woman. "Confound it! You're not his wife!"

"Get your hands off me!"

The woman screeched things as she was dragged away. Christine continued administering CPR and she kept doing it until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ok, we'll take over here now."

She stood up and inhaled shakily. She turned to the coordinator and trembled slightly. "What happened here?" He asked.

"I believe he he had a heart attack."

He frowned and turned to the team. "Possible heart attack." He glanced at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I've seen this happen to my father at a party." She'd never forgotten it. "He jumped in the pool, shot up, started thrashing and then stopped swimming."

"Where were you?"

"I was in the cabana changing when one of the girls fell in the pool." She glanced at the paramedics still working on Erik. "I jumped up and peered over to see if all was well. He jumped in, had the attack and I jumped in and pulled him out."

"Who got the girl out?"

"My son did." She stated. "She appears to be fine."

"Pardon me," he said leaning forward and whispering in a confiding tone. "but, you didn't really finish dressing."

Christine blushed and pulled her arm into the sleeve. "Thank you."

"Who called 911?"

"I believe the butler, Mr. Charles." She stated. A loud noise startled her. She turned to see Erik's body jump and that they were trying to jump start his heart again. "Oh dear God!" She breathed. "His heart stopped!"


	2. His life

Chapter two

Raoul Chagney watched as the woman in the bathing suit dropped to her knees, hitting the concrete ground, her hands folded in prayer. Raoul watched her as she fervently prayed, her lips moving back and forth. He watched her for a few moments before walking back over to the team as they prepared to shock him again.

They did and Raoul held his breath. Every second seemed like a minute. Andre looked up at him and nodded. "His heart's beating again and he's breathing on his own now!" He looked around for the ambulence team just as they rounded the corner. He motioned for them to come forward.

Raoul turned and went to the girl who was still praying on her knees. He touched her shoulder, her eyes widened. "He's alive. He's breathing on his own."

The girl started crying in relief as she looked heavenwards. "Thank you God!"

He smiled, "Indeed." She glanced up at him curiously as he pulled her up. "Your boyfriend's going to be all right."

She shook her head. "I'm not his girlfriend. He's my boss, I'm the girl's nanny."

Raoul's interest perked up and then a young boy around nine ran up. "Mommy! Are you all right? Is he all right?"

The girl exhaled. "Yes to both Erik."

Raoul's heart plummeted, but then he noticed she wasn't wearing a wedding ring, nor did she show any signs of having worn one. So, he tried a different tact. "This has been stressful for you. Would you like me to inform your husband to give you a ride home?"

She frowned. "I'm not married."

"Oh. Any relatives?" He tried not to act to interested, but he really was. She shook her head. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I live close by. I can walk."

Her eyes followed the man's body as it was wheeled past her. He reached into his pocket and handed her his card. "Here, if you need anything."

She nodded. "All right."

"I don't believe I caught your name."

"Because I didn't drop it." She stated. "However, it's Christine."

"Well Christine, I hope to see you again." At her look he added. "Under more pleasant circumstances of course."

"Are you hitting on me?" She said.

He laughed lightly. "Let's just say…that I hope I see you again sometime."

She didn't say anything, just smiled and turned to go towards the cabana. For a moment, she paused and stared at the spot where the man had laid. He couldn't understand her interest in the man. He shook his head and went back to the task at hand.

* * *

Christine stepped out of the cabana, hanging the suit up on the ring trying to look calm. Erik came out of the men's cabana with his clothes on.

The butler walked up to her, his face looked slightly shocked still. "What happened? They won't tell me."

"Heart attack." She stated. "Or so I believe. I'm not family, so they didn't tell anything to me."

The butler nodded. "He does have a weak heart. It's possible. I gave all his medical history to the team so don't worry."

"Has his family been contacted?"

The butler snorted. "Yes. Though I believe the word 'vultures' would been a more accurate description of his family." At her frown he said. "He's extremely wealthy, everyone would love to get their hands on his money."

She sighed. "The poor man. Should I go home, or stay on here?"

"I think it would be best if you stay on." He said. "He did hire you after all."

She nodded "True. The girls must be worried. Where are they?"

"I sent them to their rooms."

She hesitated. "Do you think he'd mind Erik being here? After all, I don't have his permission."

"I don't think he'd mind. I had Freddie rewind the security tapes and make a copy of the scene to give to the police. I saw him rescue Janice." He turned to Erik. "That was brave of you."

He blushed. "Aww, I did what anyone would do."

Charles gave her a knowing look. "You'd be surprised. Come."

She followed him. "Tell me, who was that woman I kicked in the pool? I should apologize."

"I wouldn't." He made a face. "That's Carol. She fancies herself Erik's fiancée, of course she's nothing to him."

"I should like to apologize though."

"She's not worth it." He said. "You did what you had to continue giving him life."

She sighed, "I suppose. I hope she doesn't sue me or anything for doing that. I can't afford it."

"I'm sure Mr. Ormanni would pay for everything."

"But no one will know for week or two." She said. "They may put him in a hypodermic state and when he comes out of it…there's the possibility of brain damage."

"You got him out fast enough. You saved his life."

She exhaled. "I hope so."

"How dare you!" Christine groaned and looked up to see Carol and several other people behind her. "You!"

"Ms. carol," she said. "I apologize, I assure you I was only trying to save Mr. Ormanni's life."

"You're not a qualified doctor!" She shouted, her mascara running down her face.

"No, but I kept him alive and he was breathing when he left in the ambulance. You should hear something in a few weeks."

"You're fired!" Some older man shouted at her. "Get off this property at once."

"You can't do that!" Charles said. "He hired her."

"I'm his father and I am ordering this woman to leave!"

"I'll just go." Christine said taking Erik's arm. "It's not worth you loosing your job. I'll be fine." She turned to Charles. "You have my number and address. Inform me if he's all right, please."

"He won't inform you of anything." Carol snapped. "Get off this property before I inform the police of your assault against me!"

Christine sighed and walked off the property. Her head held high as she walked through the crowd of people giving her icy looks. In a few moments they were walking down the street back home.

"I don't understand mother." Erik said. "Why are they mad?"

"I guess…fear can do lots of things to people."

"Are they mad at you for saving him?"

"No." She said, even though she was trying to convince herself of this as well. "They're just worried."

"Will he be all right?"

"I think so." She said. "But pray any way, all right?"

"Yes mama. Race you home?"

She hesitated, then shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"


	3. Three long weeks

Chapter Three

* * *

_Three weeks later,_

* * *

Christine's doorbell rang and she jumped. Erik groaned. "not now!"

She made a face and paused the movie. "Jessica's going to have to wait."

"But I know who murdered him!" Erik whined. "It was that man's son! The video has three minutes, that proves it!"

She laughed and went to the door. She opened it and her jaw dropped open. "Mr. Ormanni!" She gasped. "Oh, you're alive!" She couldn't hold back the shock in her voice. It had been three long weeks of prayers and worry. Then, he just showed up at her front door. "Please! Come in and sit down."

He nodded, "all right." He cleared his throat. "Look, I apologize for my father's behavior he had no right to fire you or withhold information about my status from you."

"He's your father." She said as she walked back to the living room. "I'm sure he was worried."

"About the estate and who'd get a huge slice of what I've worked for. Believe me, if anyone was worried I believe you were probably scared beyond belief needlessly." He reached into his pocket. "I'd like to compensate for the time you were without work."

She shook her head and covered his hand. "No thank you. I don't need the extra money." He stared at her. "You've given me my job back. That's all I need."

"Mom!" Erik whined. "Hurry! I need to know who the murderer is!" She arched a brow as she entered the room. He noticed Erik and stood up. "I'm sorry mother. I didn't know we had company." He turned off the television set and turned to Erik. "Hello Sir, I hope you're feeling better. We prayed for you everyday."

"Thank you." He said. "That was kind. Don't mind me, continue watching the movie."

Erik turned to her and looked at her, waiting for her answer. She nodded at him. "Go ahead Erik, keep it low and read the subtitles. It'll improve your reading."

He made a face. "I'd rather wait for you mother."

"Erik."

"It's much more fun with you!"

Erik laughed. "If you get my nieces to act like him, I'll pay you $200 a week." He sat down right beside her on the couch. "What are you watching anyway?"

"Murder she wrote." She moved her pizza plate. "It's a Friday night tradition since I was a little girl."

"Well, I never disrupt tradition. Go ahead and finish it. My business with you can wait."

"All right. It only has three minutes." She explained reaching for the remote and turning it back on.

"Good."

Four minutes later Erik was hitting the ground in agravation. "I could have sworn it was the son! Not the father! Oh!"

Christine had a face on as well. "I know." She flipped it off. "I hate murder she wrote."

"How come?"

"You never get the murderer right!"

"Then why watch it?"

"Because I may get it right one time." She stood up. "Erik, take the dishes into the kitchen and head up to bed, I'll be up there soon."

"Yes mother."

"Excuse me," Erik said with an impish look in his eye. "I don't crawl into bed with my employee's after knowing them for a day!"

Christine blushed hard as she rethought her words. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry." He laughed. "It was a joke." He grabbed her plate and the empty pizza box. "Where to?"

"The kitchen."

Her Erik came out and around the corner and hugged her. "Goodnight mom."

She kissed his head. "Goodnight." She smiled and watched him skip up the stairs before turning back to Erik. "What did you want to talk about?"

"First, you're not fired. You've definitely proved your worth." He hesitantly reached out, gripped her hand. She paused. "Thank you." She looked up at him. "You saved my life. I'm grateful to you."

She exhaled, feeling very flustered. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing. I watched the tape back." His grip stiffened. "You saw my face."

She nodded. "Yes I did."

"And you still helped me? why?"

"Because you're a human being. You deserve to live."

"Many would doubt that. I'm hideous."

"There's a bible verse that I strive to live by." She cleared her throat and quoted it. "Man looks on the outward, but God looks on the heart." She studied him as he nodded his head in agreement. "I try not to judge by what I see by looks, but by the heart. Who would watch after those little girls if you died? Your family?"

He snorted. "They'd pack them off to an orphanage. They don't care about anyone unless they live and breathe money." He inhaled. "listen, I'd like to see you and Erik over at my house. Do you recommend any school for them?"

"I don't send Erik to school. He's homeschooled."

He frowned. "Is that wise?"

"He's ten, but he knows all the presidents, the years they were inaugurated and most of their famous sayings."

"Your boy…is an unusual boy, I admit."

"I think he's going to run for president in a few years. He loves his American history. The program I used for him is called Alpha Omega. It has the lessons, tests and checkbooks suitable for each grade. He's learning math, science, history, language arts and bible. There's also special curriculums like literature and civics."

"all right," he laughed. "I get it! Fine, homeschool them if you wish."

"What grade are they in?"

Erik frowned. "I don't know."

"My Erik is in sixth."

"They can barely read." He explained. "My sister ran away from home and she couldn't afford to send them to school and she didn't have time to teach them how to read."

She sighed, "I see. I've got my work cut out for me. but, I like a challenge."

"Believe me, those girls are every sense of that word." He released her hand. "I'll see you soon."

"Might I suggest a few days off?" She suggested following him towards the door. "I need time for them to get used to me, find out what grade they're in and work out a suitable time table."

"Take a week off." He said. "I'll pay for any field trips to museums and sea world or where ever you take them."

"All right." She inhaled. "Mr. Ormanni, I'd like to make a bold request of you."

"Let me guess." He said. "You'd like me to remove my mask, right?"

She nodded. "Yes I would."

"Why?" He said. "You know I'm hideous."

"I want to see the face of the man behind the mask. You saw the tape, did I do anything?"

"No." His hand rose slowly towards the mask. "No you didn't." she waited as the mask was removed. He peered deep into her eyes as she stepped forward. She slowly reached up and touched where his lip curled. "Did it," he gulped. "feel disgusting? When you…had to."

She shook her head. "No. it wasn't disgusting." she moved her hand over to touch his face. His skin was thin and twisted and it felt odd under her hand. He gasped and his hand covered hers. His trembling fingers worried her so she hesitated. "Are you all right? Am I hurting you?"

he shook his head. "No. No one's….touched my face before."

"I see." Slowly, she drew her hand back.

He stepped back. "Goodnight Miss Martin." He replaced his mask back on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What time do you eat breakfast?" She asked.

"I don't eat breakfast." He stated. "The girls get up around nine."

"Well," she smirked. "are they in for a surprise tomorrow morning."


	4. Authority and the fireman

Chapter four

"Uncle Erik!" Erik was jolted awake to see two tired, cross, little ten-year-old brats on his bed.

"Anita and Janice," Christine came in the room with her hair flying and her eyes blazing. "I told you not to bother your uncle." Erik stared as she grabbed each girl around the waist and pulled her off the bed. She turned to him. "I'm sorry sir."

He sat up and Christine's gaze shifted a little. He glanced down at himself and remembered he'd discarded his pajama top. He reached for his robe, got out of bed and put it on. "What's the problem?" He yawned glancing at the clock. "It's…7:30!" He turned to her. "How'd you get them up that early?"

"Don't ask."

"She's going to make us read!" Anita said.

"You will do as she says." Erik yawned as he rubbed his hair.

"I will not!" Janice said making a face. "I don't like to read."

"You will read!" He said wishing he had the nerve to spank them, but he was afraid of hurting them. "And you will do as she says. And I don't care how much you don't like it."

Anita made a face. "You're a monster."

He flinched inwardly, touching his cheek and moving towards his nightstand for his mask. Erik barely had time to reach for it before Christine let loose of Janice, grabbed Anita and swatted her wrist with a sharp crack! The girl shrieked and Erik could only stare at Christine as she gave her two more stinging swats!

Anita started whimpering as she rubbed her red wrist and Christine knelt down to her level. "Now, you listen to me Anita. You're to apologize to your uncle immediately. He took you in when your mother died, the state was going to put you in an orphanage. He didn't have to take you; he could have let someone else adopt you! Orphanages, you aren't spoiled like you are here; it would be dirty there. And you'd never know if he person adopting you wanted both. You could have been split up and never seen each other again."

Erik watched as tears came into Anita's young eyes. "Because he has a tender heart, even though he hides it. He cares for you. He's given you more clothes than Erik has and I have! You're fed well and I can't tell you how many times I've gone without food to make sure that Erik is all right. Now he's paying me to teach you so you don't grow up stupid and become young ladies that your mother would be proud of! And you call him a monster? _You're_ the monster for being so ungrateful." Christine inhaled. "Apologize to your uncle and thank him for taking care of you."

Erik stood there as Anita walked up to him, her lip trembling. The girl looked up at him before throwing her arms around started crying. "Sorry."

Erik stared in stunned silence as Janice hugged him too and both were crying. Christine walked out of the room, mouthing that she'd be right outside. Erik felt helpless as he watched her close the door.

"I'm sorry." Anita said. "You're not a monster."

Erik rubbed her shoulder. "I forgive you." He cleared his throat and pulled away. "Now, be sure you apologize to Miss Christine for disobeying her."

They nodded and went to the door. He watched as Christine accepted the girl's apology. She then directed them down the stairs before turning to close the door. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Ormanni. It won't happen again."

He nodded. "Indeed it won't. I think you got through to them."

She sighed as she paused in the doorway. "I hope so."

"I think you did."

"Believe me, they'll never know it always hurts the parent's more than it hurts them."

"You're right." He cleared his throat. "Don't let me detain you. Go on back to your lessons."

She nodded. "Yes Sir."

The door closed with a solid thump and Erik rethought the way she'd said 'Sir' to him. He didn't like it. It irked him. It made him feel like Mr. Rochester and she were Jane Eyre!

* * *

Christine gripped the basket of cookies firmly and looked at the children who looked slightly nervous. She walked up to the fire department station and rang the bell on the side of the wall. She didn't have to wait long; the man who'd practically hit on her, rounded the corner and opened the door.

"Hello!" He said. "Come in." She nodded and stepped inside the visitor's room. The children shuffled in after her nervously. He grinned. "I see you brought more children. Are the girls your daughter's as well?"

She shook her head. "No they're my employer's, Mr. Ormanni's nieces."

"oh I see. And if I remember correctly, the boy is yours." He reached for the phone, hit a number and spoke into it. "Andre, young visitors."

"All right."

He set down the phone. "So, tell me…what can we do for you?"

"Nothing actually." She handed him the basket of cookies. "We brought these down for all the men here as a gesture of thanks for helping to save Mr. Ormanni's life."

"That's kind of you." He said turning to Andre and handing him the basket. "Look at this."

Andre stared. "Wow. The guy's will love this. Thanks."

"Andre." Raoul said. "Why don't you give the kids a tour? I'd like to have a word with Ms. Christine."

"All right." Andre said. "Come on."

Christine's heart pounded as she sat down and crossed her legs, attempting to look casual. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you. But first, is your boss ok?"

"Yes, and it was a heart attack. But he's fine. He's already going to small meetings and such things."

"That's good, now I've a question for you. Why didn't you call me?"

"Because a lady never calls a gentleman and I lost your card."

"I should have figured that out three weeks ago." He chuckled. "You're an interesting lady. Tell me, what's your son's name?"

"Erik."

"So, how would you and Erik like go out to…Chuckecheese one night?"

She stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry." He rubbed his neck. "Chuckecheese probably wasn't the best restaurant suggestion."

"No." She said. "It was a good suggestion. Erik loves Chuckecheese. We go once a year, depending on when I get coupons."

"Well, I'm off tomorrow, are you available?"

Christine thought for a moment. She finished teaching at three. Erik then gave her the day off to do whatever she pleased, that was typically hanging around the children and doing whatever. She hesitated before nodding. "All right."

"Good. Is four o' clock to early?"

"that should do just fine." She said standing up. "Now, how about helping me find the kids?"

He shook his head. "Our station is a small one. It won't take long for them to find us." The moment he said that someone rang the doorbell. Christine turned to see Erik peering in the doorway. Raoul opened the door. "Hello? May I help you?"

"Not really." Erik stepped in and focused on her. "There you are." His eyes narrowed. "Where are the children?"

"Getting a tour, they should be here any second. What are you doing here? I thought you were at a meeting."

"I was, it ended early and I was informed you were here, so I figured I'd give all of you a ride on my way back."

The children came around the corner, all chattering. She smiled and walked up. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" they all chimed.

"Good." She turned to Andre. "Thank you for giving them the tour. I hope they weren't any trouble."

"No. they were very polite."

"I'm glad. Now come on, Mr. Erik has the car waiting for us. We need to hurry."

The kids went out first and Erik and Raoul both went for the door to open it for her. both stared at the other hard for a second. She cleared her throat and turned to Raoul. "Goodbye."

He shook her hand. "Goodbye. See you at four tomorrow."

She smiled "All right. Do you remember how to get to his house?"

"Yes."

"My house is three houses up. 21540."

"Got it. See you later."

She nodded and stepped out of the office and Erik closed the door behind her. "What's the four o' clock business?"

"I've got a date."

Erik froze on the spot and looked at her. "What?"

She opened the car door and got in the car. "I have a date with him at 4:00 tomorrow."

Erik closed the door shut, hard, got into his seat, slammed his door and looked straight ahead. His eyes were straight ahead, his jaw rigid and Christine couldn't figure out what he was upset about. And if he were upset, why would he be upset with her?


	5. Dates and dancing

Chapter five

"Mommy?" Erik knocked on the door. "Mr. Erik is here, he'd like to see you."

Christine glanced at herself. All she had to do was brush her hair and do a light makeup job. "Send him in." she grabbed the brush and began coming her unruly curls. The door opened and Erik walked in, she smiled. "Hello. You can remove your mask if you like."

"Thank you." He removed it and held it awkwardly in his hand.

"What brings you here?" She asked. "Pardon me while I brush my hair."

He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "You…actually."

She set down the brush and turned to look at him. "Me Sir?"

"For Heaven's sake!" He said abruptly. "Don't call me Sir! I hate it!"

Christine blinked. "All right. I'm sorry…I didn't know."

He groaned, "I'm sorry. I-I had no right to speak to you like that." He sat on the edge of her bed, then jumped up again. "You had no idea, I'm sorry."

"You seem to spend most of this conversation saying sorry." She stood up, "Mr. Ormanni, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, it's you! Frankly, I'm not sure if I can say this without sounding like a...a freak!" He shoved his hands in his pocket. "You saved my life and I feel a certain….. obligation to you. And frankly…do you think it's wise going out to dinner with a man you just met?"

Christine blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I know it's none of my business…but its bothering me." He inhaled. "Christine." She paused and looked up at him as he said her name. A warmth feeling spread over her and as he walked towards her heart rate quickened. He looked down at her; his brown eyes revealing his many emotions. He slowly reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. She shivered as his fingers stroked her chin. "Christine."

A ringing doorbell caused Erik and her to jump. He replaced his mask and Christine reached for her lipstick and applied it quickly, placing it in her purse. She glanced at her hair and made a face, no time to fix it. She grabbed a scrunchie and put her long hair up in a ponytail. A few strands refused to cooperate so she gave up. She hurried down out of her bedroom with Erik right behind her. She heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Mother!" Erik called. "Mr. Chagney's here!"

"Open the door." She said.

She paused to check her hair one more time, but Erik's hands stopped her. She frowned as he shook his head. "Don't. you look perfect."

She stared at him, unsure of what to say. The sound of footsteps approaching caused her to look away and walk towards her dinner date. Raoul came around the corner with Erik who had a brand new baseball cap with the angel's insignia on it.

"Look what Mr. Chagney brought me!"

She smiled and straightened it. "I know, don't you look handsome?" Erik made a face at her.

She turned towards her date, he'd dressed nicely for dinner, jeans and a dark blue button shirt that set off his bright blue eyes. she smiled, feeling like a teenager on her first date. Well, she hadn't been on a date with anyone for ten years, there hadn't been any time.

Raoul drew a long-stemmed red from behind his back and handed it towards her. "Here you are."

"Thank you." She inhaled it. "It smells lovely. I'll put it in water and then we'll be on our way."

"All right," Raoul said, eyeing Erik with a suspicious eye. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise Mr. Chagney."

Christine hurried to place the plant in a cup of water. Erik's tone sounded anything but friendly and she didn't want either man to start fighting. She came out quickly and both heads swiveled towards her.

Raoul stepped forward and held his out to her. "Shall we?"

Christine took his hand. "Yes." Everyone including Erik stepped out. Christine locked the door and turned back to Raoul. "All right."

They walked down the walkway and Raoul leaned forward. "Tell me," he spoke in a lower voice. "does he often hang around your house?"

Christine shrugged. "Mr. Ormanni was talking with me a few moments ago."

"I mean, do you let him linger on your porch while you leave?"

Christine turned to see Erik standing there, his arms folded and the porch light coming down on his face. She nodded. "Yes, he doesn't mean any harm."

"I see." Raoul said. "Is he as odd fellow as he appears?"

Christine nodded as she opened the car door. "I guess he is a little odd," she sat down, closed the door and muttered to herself. "but then, everyone's a little odd."

It didn't dawn on Christine until Raoul sat down that she'd gotten into the car without him opening the door. she shrugged. _oh well, that habit had gone out of practice a long time ago._

Christine couldn't help feeling guilty as Erik walked off her porch back to his house. She was feeling almost unfaithful, but she didn't understand why she'd feel that way. She shrugged and turned back to make sure Erik had his seatbelt on and tried to put Erik out of her mind. But with Erik in the car with her, he never really left her mind.

* * *

Erik pushed his papers aside and sighed. He couldn't focus, he'd avoided Christine for the last few days, but her laughter always managed to filter up the stairs or he'd hear her reprimanding one of the girls and she'd distract him. he didn't know what this feeling was that was eating his heart alive since she'd gone out with Raoul. Just that thought of his perfect face made his stomach clench tighter.

"Sir?" His secretary said. "Your signatures are needed on theses."

Erik sighed and began to sign them. A loud music sound and screams caused him to jump, then laughter made him frown. What was going on down there? Why was he even sitting in this stuffy office? This stuff didn't need to be rushed through. He had lots of time to do this.

Setting down his pen, he turned to his secretary. "Take the day off." She looked at him as if he were insane. "Close down my office please."

"Yes sir!"

Erik stood up and walked down the stairs following the laughter to hear Christine struggling to contain her laughter. "Ok, now, let's not do that again please!"

Little Erik nodded. "Yes! My ears hurt."

"Can I ask what the merriment is about?"

Christine turned, her face a pretty light red. "Oh! Mr. Ormanni, did we disturb you?"

"No Christine, you didn't disturb me." he walked in the room. "What's on the agenda now?"

"Dancing." Janice made a face. "A slow one, the waltz."

Erik arched his brow. "Really? That one's typically the most popular one with the ladies."

"It's boring."

Christine laughed. "Erik, turn on the music, and let's show them how it's done."

Erik knew she wasn't referring to him, but when Erik went to turn on the music he walked up to Christine. _My gift is my song! _Erik caught Christine around the wrist and spun her towards him. her eyes widened in surprise._ and this one's for you. _Ewan McGregor's version was one of his favorites of your song and Erik had made a good choice. _And you can tell everybody that this is your song. _

He smirked at her. "Shall we?"

"All right. But, remove the mask please?"

Erik hesitated, but he bowed to her request. He removed it. "Erik, hold onto this please."

"Yes sir!" Erik said taking it carefully.

Erik turned back to Christine who smiled. "Much better."

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. _Erik saw Anita race for her cell phone out of the corner of his eye. _Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. _Christine inhaled and put her hand in his and on his shoulder. _How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

Erik began to do the box step slowly and she followed him smoothly. _Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well some of these verses, well they've, they've got me quite cross. _Erik began to move faster and rotate the box step. _But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on. _Erik spun her and they whirled around the floor. Christine finally held his gaze and they moved as if they were one. _So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. you see, I'd forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is, well I really love you. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!_

As the music built up, Erik firmly laced his fingers around her back and lifted her. the kids and Christine stared as he spun her around. Christine's hands went to his shoulders and she smiled at him. He set her back on the ground, dipped her backwards and turned her, making sure she was braced properly. _And you can tell everybody this is your song. _He righted her, then spun her. _ It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. _Erik lifted her, and looked up at her, his hands holding her firmly._ I hope you don't mind, _He slid her back down to solid ground slowly. _I hope you don't mind, _Christine stood there on one foot, her hands traveling down his face to his neck. _that I put down in words. _Erik inhaled and rested his forehead against hers. He could feel her breath against his twisted skin. _How wonderful life is... now you're in the world!_

The music startled them and he swung her around into action. _Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world! _Erik dipped her backwards and she smiled as she styled her arm so she could touch the ground.

She smiled and he righted her. the children were gaping at them, Erik took a step back. "Well?" She shook her head. He frowned. "Good or bad?"

"That," she shook her head. "that was…amazing!"

"Yeah!" Erik added. "I thought I was a good dancer! You two didn't step on each other's feet once."

"It's a simple matter of-"

"Connection," Erik said. "she could tell what I was going to do through my hands, eyes and movement."

"And, it also helps to actually be able to dance!" Christine said. "I had no idea you could dance like that!"

"Neither did I." Carol said from behind Erik. He spun around to see her glaring at him. "What's this woman doing here? She was fired!"

Erik reached for his mask. "What are you doing in here?"

"The concert!" She said, and it was then that Erik noticed that she was all dressed up. "Remember? Gershwin? For heaven's sake, put on that mask!"

Erik frowned. Christine cleared her throat. "Come on children, let's go clean up for lunch."

The children grumbled but did as she asked. Erik watched her walk by him, her eyes averted to her shoes. He wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come.

"Erik!" Carol said. "The concert!"

"Starts at six o' clock." He said. "it's three thirty."

She frowned. "I thought it was four."

"You thought," Erik laughed shortly. "that was your first mistake."

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"My first mistake was asking you to go with me."

"What?"

"Carol," Erik said walking towards her securing his mask. "you and I are going to have a little talk."


	6. Love?

Chapter six

_Dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find that what you're looking for, has been here the whole time! If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along So why can't you see you belong with me?_

Christine groaned and rinsed her hands. "Janice, could you please listen to that somewhere else?"

"Why?"

_You belong with me. _"Because," it made her think of Erik for some stupid reason. "I have a headache."

"Oh," she turned the volume down. But it was still enough for Taylor to put her two cents worth in. "sorry." Her lip stuck out. "I hate her!"

_Walking the streets, with you and your worn out jeans. _Christine dried her hands. "Hate is a strong word."

Janice clambered up on a chair and looked at her on the opposite end of the counter. "Are you in love with Uncle Erik?" _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself "Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Christine stared at her. "No! I'm not."

"Well, you do like him, right?"

She laughed. "Of course I like him."

"But you don't love him?"

"No I don't."

"Ms. Carol says she's going to marry Erik!" Christine blinked. "they've been going together for five years. He's bound to ask her soon. But I think he should marry you!"

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down._

"Janice, your uncle and I are just friends."

A slamming door caused her to spin around to see Carol stomping into the kitchen with Erik right behind her! "You!" She shrieked at Christine. "This is all your fault!"

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that. Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

"Janice," she said. "tell everyone to go outside. Now."

Janice nodded and ran off taking Taylor Swift with her. She turned to Carol. "Now Ms. Carol."

"Don't use my given name!" She shouted. "This is all your fault! You husband stealer!"

"That's enough!" Erik shouted at her. "I said to get out of my house!" He turned to Christine. "Buzz security."

Christine hit the button on the phone and stared at the distraut Carol. "I assure you, I don't know what you're talking about."

Carol stomped up to her and shook her. "Don't lie to me! He's told me everything!"

Christine stared at her as Erik pulled her away. "I don't know what you're talking about! There is nothing between us!"

"Liar! He's told me everything!" Security showed up and took her from Erik. Carol screamed as she was dragged off. "He's in love with you!"

Christine's heart stopped and she spun to look at Erik. Waiting for him to deny it. But he didn't. His whole face only confirmed Carol's words.

Janice screamed. "Yes! Is Christine going to be our aunt?"

She spun around. "I told you to go outside! Now!"

"But Miss Christine," Anita said coming around the corner. "we wanted to know what was going on."

"Are you going to marry him mother?" Erik asked. "What about Mr. Chagney!"

"I'm not marrying anybody!" She shouted. "Anyone!" Christine inhaled and realized everyone was staring at her. she couldn't believe she'd lost her temper. She shook her head and ran out of the room in confused embarrassment. She slammed the front door, made it halfway down the walkway before tripping over a bicycle she didn't notice, falling half on the grass and half on the walkway!

"Christine?" Erik shouted.

"Mother!"

"Christine!" Christine looked up to see Raoul jogging up the driveway. She groaned, everyone had witnessed her embarrassing fall.

Erik reached her first. She gasped as he turned her onto her side, his eyes studying her. "Does anything hurt?"

She shook her head as her Erik picked up the bicycle. "I'm sorry mother."

"I'm all right."

"Don't move her." Raoul said getting on her other side.

Erik glowered at Raoul. "She's fine."

"She could have twisted or sprained something." Raoul said.

Erik picked her up and she gripped his neck and stared at him. Erik shot Raoul a scorching look that could wither an entire cornfield. "She said she's fine."

"You don't own her!" Raoul said.

"Neither do you!"

"Stop it!" She shrieked. "Nobody owns me!"

Erik turned to security that were returning from escorting carol off the property. "This man is not permitted on my property without my permission. Remove him."

Christine gaped as Raoul was rudely pushed down the driveway. She turned to Erik. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Christine," he said. "you know who and I what I am. Don't ask what you already know."

She stammered. "I-I don't know what to do!" Erik moved back towards the front door. "Raoul was concerned! I don't know how I'm going to explain this to him tonight! We have a date."

"Which you are going to break." Erik stated.

"Oh no I'm not!" Christine said.

"Yes you are!" He thundered.

"Miss Christine," Janice said. "are you all right?"

"that was so romantic!" Anita said.

"Erik," she shouted. "put me down, now!"

"no." he said quietly, taking all the wind out of her sails. "no, Christine I'm not." Erik turned to the gaping children. "Now, you go play outside, Christine and I are going to have a talk."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Anita asked. "Carol said you were in love with her."

Christine groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Go outside." Erik said.

"Ok. But she'd make a great mother." Janice said. The girls ran outside and Christine saw Erik standing there with an odd look on his face.

Erik set her down on the couch in the parlor and closed the door. She sat up and tapped her fingers on her knees. "Well?" He sat down beside her. "What explanation can you give me for treating Raoul like that? He's done nothing to you! He's a very good friend!"

Erik gripped her hand firmly. "Christine. Shut up." She looked at her hand and tried to remain calm. But her palpitating heart and thrumming pulse were telling her otherwise. Erik tilted her chin up to look in her face. "I didn't tell carol I was in love with you."

She shrugged and tried to stand up. "Then what are we even talking about?"

"I told her I could be in love with you." He said, his hand gently stroking her cheek, sending shivers through her body. "It's a new feeling Christine for me. I've never been in love before. I know I do love you." Her heart stopped. "Who doesn't love you? You're kind, gentle, and a cute little nose that flares when you're angry. Your eyes twinkle when you're amused, and there's always stray curls around your face. But I tell you...no one loves you more than I."

Christine stared at him, unsure of what to say. Erik leaned forward as if to kiss her and she pushed away. "Mr. Ormanni, please."

He groaned. "It's my face, right?"

"No!"

"I disgust you."

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"I-I you, you're moving too fast. You've…taken me completely by surprise."

He studied her. "You're scared of me." She shook her head. "Yes you are, I can see the fear in your eyes. but…it's a good fear." Erik gripped her shoulders. "Christine, will you allow me to court you?"

She stared at him. "Erik! I can't say anything now! I-I …Raoul."

"Break it off with him."

She arched a brow and stood up. "That's not honorable."

Erik stood up. "Maybe it's not, but I don't like sharing you."

"You can't share something that doesn't belong to you." She stated.

Erik pulled her close, his thumb stroking her chin, his fingers resting behind her ears. He kissed her lightly, once, catching the upper lip only. She inhaled and he moved his mouth down and located both her lips, she reached up and removed his mask. Erik groaned and kissed her deeper. It was she who broke the kiss first. Such scary feelings fell over her, she didn't know what to do.

Erik's breathing was raspy as he spoke. "And...you can't buy something...that already belongs to you."

"I have to go." And with that, she fled the room.


	7. Some hearts

**Phantom Serenity: I am not! I had to go somewhere and I was running late! **

**Shadow of the red rose: No doubt of it, but, there's several mountains to cross first!**

**Katdancer: Ha, ha, ha.**

**Phantomsmelody1970: I know, she makes me mad too at times. **

**Bookgirl13: Thank you for reviewing. I update fast and several times a day.**

* * *

Chapter seven

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks. Some hearts have the stars on their side. Some heart they just have it so easy. Some hearts just get lucky some times._

Raoul turned off the radio and she looked at him as he pulled over on the side of a road. "Raoul?" she asked, getting a little nervous. "what are you doing?"

I just want to talk to you." He said, spreading his arms towards the city lights. "And this is the perfect setting."

She cleared her throat. "Well, it's going on midnight. I should get back home."

"to him?" Raoul asked quietly. Her heart slowed slightly. "Christine, he hasn't, hurt you ever has he?"

she blinked, "never!"

"are you sure?" she nodded. "he has no influence over you, does he?"

"well, he is my boss, he does have some influence over me."

"but…nothing intimate, right?" she nodded, not wanting something unsure that could be a lie later on. Raoul exhaled, "good." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Christine. Now, I know we've only known each other for a short time. But," he inhaled. "you've had a big impact on my life. And Christine, I'd like your permission to court with intentions of marriage in the future."

Christine blinked and then stared at him. she laughed shortly, "this…just doesn't happen?"

"did I mistake your feelings, have I spoken too soon?"

she shook her head, "you and Erik." She sighed. "it's impossible. But it happened."

He frowned, "he asked you to marry him?"

"no." she inhaled and shook her head. "but he asked to court me."

Raoul's face froze. "and…you said, yes. Right?"

She exhaled, "I-I…I'm thinking about it."

"why…didn't you say yes?"

she inhaled and looked at him. "I-I don't know. He…Erik, is an unusual man."

"tell me," Raoul asked. "is he as much as the phantom as he appears to be behind that mask?"

she hesitated, "I don't know. Erik is very…strange, but he'd never harm me, nor force me into anything against my will. He...he frightens me…sometimes, but," she groaned. "I can't explain it. It's like being scared…without feeling any fear."

"you're in love with him." Raoul stated.

she blinked, "what?"

"you're in love with him."

"I assure you, I am not! I don't know him any more than I know you!" she cleared her throat, "Raoul, take me back please before this whole thing becomes something very stupid. Erik is waiting for me."

"can't even go on a date without him waiting up for you?"

She frowned at him, "he's my son. He has a right to stay up and be worried."

Raoul blinked before laughing, "I'm sorry! That's another problem! Of all the names in the world, did you have to pick Erik?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Just…give me some time and think about it."

"don't bother, get your feelings sorted out first, then decide. There is no rush."

But Christine knew that in the affairs of the heart that if one waited too long, someone was going to get hurt.

* * *

Erik heard footsteps on the stairs. He stood up from his office and pushed the door open to see little Erik coming out of the master bedroom. "Erik?" he asked as the boy spun around, his eyes wide. "what are you doing up?"

The boy gulped nervously, "mother's not back yet."

Erik nodded, "I know. You're very close to her."

He nodded, "she'd work night shifts sometimes and I'd stay awake and have tea ready for her when she came back."

"she loves you very much. Come on," he patted his shoulder. "back to bed."

"Are you going to marry my mother?"

Erik exhaled, "you're too young to ask such questions."

"but," the boy hesitated. "if you're going to be my father…don't I have a right to know?"

Erik drew back the covers and thought as Erik crawled in the covers. "yes. You do." He tucked them up under his chin. "but you must understand, you have to be careful when you're in love." The boy nodded. "now, I'm going to talk to you man to man."

Erik sat up, "man to man." He smiled sleepily. "it's like having a father already."

"do you know what happened to your father?"

he shook his head, "mommy says it'll confuse me, she'll tell me when I'm older."

"I see." Erik cleared his throat and sat on the edge of the bed. "well, now I do love your mother," the boy's eyes widened a little. "as a friend. And I think that within time, it could become more. Your mother and I don't know each other that well. It takes time to know what the other person is really like. Do you understand?"

he nodded. "so it won't end in divorce. Mom's very cautious, Mr. Chagney was the first man to take her out on a date since I was born."

Erik frowned, "then men must be fools, for I think your mother is very beautiful. Not only outside, but inside as well."

Erik nodded and burrowed under the cover. Erik stood up. "goodnight." And turned and bumped into Christine.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "come on Erik, we have to go home."

Erik shook his head, "let him rest here for tonight."

"I don't want to be any trouble."

He shook his head, "there is no trouble." He added in a lower voice. "I need to talk to you in my office."

She nodded and he walked out of the room, giving her some privacy. It wasn't more that five minutes before she came timidly into the office closing the door. "yes Mr. Ormanni?"

Erik groaned, "Christine, would it kill you to call me Erik? I call you Christine all the time."

She inhaled. "yes, I guess you're right…Erik." The way she said his name made his spirits rise inside. "what did you want to talk about?"

"please, sit down first." She moved to the couch. He exhaled and removed his mask, "I want to apologize." She frowned. "for so many things that happened today. I apologize for carol, my nieces behavior and my treatment towards….Mr. Chagney. I've written a letter of apology which I'd like you to deliver to him next time you see him because I will be leaving for a few days on a business trip."

"I see."

"I also would like to apologize for… taking advantage of you like that this afternoon."

"please," She shook her head. "that's not necessary."

"but I find it to be necessary." He said walking towards her. he sat on the table opposite her. "you asked me not to kiss you and I did anyway."

"Erik," she said quietly. "I didn't protest. It's just that…these feelings…they're new to me. they frighten me."

"me too Christine." He exhaled, "I've actually…never…kissed a woman before."

She frowned, "ever?"

He rolled his eyes, "with this face?"

She reached out and touched his twisted skin, "believe me Erik, there is a beauty underneath that makes you a very handsome man." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "goodnight."

* * *

Christine walked towards her house, humming a happy tune. She decided to go get a few things before sleeping over at Erik's house. Erik was a very odd man, just when she thought she had him figured out, he changed on her. Raoul, well, he was a good man, that was obvious. Erik, seemed like the perfect father and husband material, especially after she heard him talking to little Erik like a father.

Christine reached for her keys in her purse and unlocked the door. Suddenly, someone pushed her inside her own house and slammed the door. Christine gasped and turned over on her back to see a man in black locking the door. she jumped up and raced for the phone Erik had connected to his house. she was able to hit his call button which worked like an intercom. The man threw her to the ground and she began to panic as she felt to cool metal of a knife blade against her neck.

* * *

**I'm just awful! This is my second chapter and I apologize if I sounded rushed with everyone earlier but I was heading out the door and I didn't want to rude and not respond and not be late. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Everything's going to be all right

**Phantom Serenity: I know, this story has a lot of cute moments. Sorry about the hanging.**

**Bookgirl13: Yes and thank you!**

**Phantomsmelody1970: I hope you're satisfied with this!**

**Shadow of the red rose: Nobody we know.**

* * *

Chapter eight

"_Don't hurt me! Please!"_

Christine's cries that came over the intercom had scared Erik to death. He'd called security and had his car ready. If Christine were hurt when they got there he'd never forgive himself. They ran up to the front door and held up his hand and motioned he was going around to the side first.

A window was open and he could hear Christine breathing heavily. Erik peered in to see a man with a knife against her throat.

"You shut up!" Christine was yanked up off the ground. She gasped as the hooded man held her hair tightly; the knife still pressed against her neck. "Now…go get all the jewelry and cash in the house." His eyes narrowed. "I've been watching you and that kid come and go from that man's house and he must be paying you a bundle to watch his brats. Now!" he shoved her towards her room. "Get the stuff!"

Christine nodded and had taken no more than three step when a gun went off and the man yelled. Christine spun around as he climbed in through an open window with a pistol in his hand and security climbed in behind him.

Christine stared in muted shock as Erik went towards her after depositing the gun on a table. "Christine? Are you all right? Did her hurt you?"

"No."

Erik picked her up, "come on. I'm taking you home." He turned to the guards. "Have him taken to the police station at once."

Christine muffled a cry and Erik moved swiftly towards the car. A few minutes and he was walking in through the open door he'd left open. Christine had one hand holding onto his neck and the other over her mouth. Her shoulder's shook with the cries she was trying to hold at bay.

"Mother?" Erik looked up to see Erik, Janice and Anita coming down the stairs. Erik's eyes were wide. "Is she hurt?"

Christine removed her hand and croaked, "no." her body trembled and she began to cry.

Erik moved towards his bedroom. The children followed their eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"Christine bumped into a robber at your house." Erik jumped up on the bed and pulled the covers back. Erik tucked her under the covers. "He didn't hurt her. She's just scared."

Erik's heart turned as he saw little Erik craw under the covers beside her. The two girls climbed up beside him, they looked at him with wide eyes. He lay down beside Christine atop of the covers and wrapped his arms around Christine. She was shaking and breathing hard; once she felt his arms around him. Her tears subsided and she began to breathe easier. The girls crawled in on either side of him. Christine rolled over onto her side and held him.

He stiffened, feeling a little uneasy with the children on either side of them. "Thank you." She sniffed. "For saving my life."

"Shh," he said. "Sleep. Everything's going to be all right." Erik rolled up, being careful not to squish the girls. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Rest. I'll see you in the morning." As he shut the door, an empty feeling hit him. How was he going to be able to stay in New York for a week after this happened?

* * *

Christine came down the stairs to hear people rushing about. She stepped outside to see Erik supervising suitcase being loaded into the car. She frowned at him, "what are you doing?"

"Just a moment." He said to her, before turning to the chauffer. "Ok, don't forget your bags either!" He turned back to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

He exhaled, "Good. I was so worried."

"Thank you."

Erik shrugged, "It was nothing, I did what any man would do for the woman he," Erik's voice died and he licked his lips. "cared about."

She cleared her throat, "Indeed. What's going on here?"

"I'll explain it to you, Erik and the girl's on the plane."

"Plane?"

Erik turned to the chauffeur. "good, take it to the airport please." He turned back to you. "I've got to go visit relatives up in New York City. I'm taking you and the children with me."

"Erik!"

"I'll be busy. You can take the children to parks, do some sight seeing like the statue of liberty, ground zero and also I want them to see some of the best shows that are playing on Broadway. A show every night." Christine stared at him as confusion turned to joy and welled up inside her. "Well? Happy?"

Christine nodded and threw her arms around him. "very happy!" she stretched to remove his mask and kiss his cheek. "they'll have such fun!" she sank back down to ground earth. Erik stared at her. "I-I can't tell you how happy I am."

"then…show me." he said quietly.

Christine studied his face. she was going to ask how, but the answer was in his eyes. she nodded and leaned forward slowly, Erik met her halfway. His hands gently cupped her elbows, urging her hands up to his shoulders. She shook her head lightly and pulled away, it wasn't proper with all the servants around.

She croaked, "what time…is our flight?"

"we're taking my plane. And it will be as soon as you and the children are ready."

She nodded, "I see." Her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was Raoul. "Excuse me." Erik nodded as she answered it. "hello?"

"Christine?" he exhaled. "Am I glad to hear you! Say listen, I can't make it tomorrow night, someone called out and I have to take their shift."

She inhaled, "I understand."

"gee, you're swell."

She nodded. "I guess. Raoul…I'm going to New York for a few days."

Stunned silence reigned on the phone. "what?"

"Mr. Ormanni…he wants the children to see the sights and he's paying for me to watch the children."

"Christine, be careful." Raoul warned. "he could want something from you."

"Raoul," she turned towards Erik and watched him talking with a maid. "Erik doesn't want anything from me. except love. He saved my life yesterday."

"were you hurt?" concern was in his voice. "what happened?"

"a robber, broke into my house and threatened me. he rescued me."

"you don't owe him Christine anymore than he owes you for saving his life!"

"no!" she said. "Raoul." She inhaled. "I-I care about him."

"Are you in love with him?" he demanded quietly. "tell me now."

"I don't know. I could be."

"how? Christine, I saw his face! he's hideous."

"there's a beauty underneath that I've seen in him. he's a good man and he cares about me."

"he's also filthy rich."

"indeed." She said quietly. "he has a heart of gold Raoul. He's been kind and generous and hasn't hesitated in wasting anything to ensure that Erik and I are safe and that his nieces are well taken care of."

"and what about me?" he asked. "am I not good enough for you?"

"Raoul, you're good for me. I-I just…I don't know. I care for you and Erik, but there's," she turned back to Erik and looked at him. as if he felt her gaze, he looked up at her and simply looked at her. she smiled. "just something about Erik."

The phone bleeped and she looked at it to see that Raoul had hung up on her. she sighed and clicked the phone off. If she couldn't understand it, how could she expect Raoul to understand her either? She really wasn't being fair to him. she looked towards Erik and asked herself. Was she being fair to him while granting him kisses while her feelings were still uncertain? Then there were the children. She hadn't talked to Erik about who he'd like to have as a father. She had gotten herself into a big mess and she wasn't sure how she'd get out of this one.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, I've got so much going on this week! A show, a dance for a warrior program and extra work! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Dinner

**Bookgirl13: Erik always gets there in time, it's a rule!**

**Trmo77: I can only imagine so. Congragulations!**

**Phantomsmelody: Maybe, but it's always nice to get little compliments like that. **

**Shadow of the red rose: Or...maybe he had an emergency and had to hang up? That's a possibility too.**

**Phantom Serenity: Not quite, but that will happen.**

* * *

Chapter nine

Christine stared at the closet in amazement. "Erik." She breathed.

"Mother!" little Erik, said knocking on the door. "Mother! Mr. Erik bought me new clothes!"

"Come in!" she said. "He bought me a closet full of things too."

Erik gasped and stared at the closet full of beautiful things. "Oh mother!"

The girls giggled and ran in, "Surprised?" she nodded. "Good!" Janice said. "We have to dine with Uncle Erik's family tonight. He says he may be late so we have to be ready to go in two hours."

Christine stared, "then go get your clothes ready for a shower!"

They groaned. They'd landed in New York last night and today they'd gone ice skating at a rink for several hours after breakfast, visited an art museum which the children abhorred. They enjoyed playing in Central Park and having hot dogs afterwards. Then they'd washed up and caught a matinee performance of peter pan, which they all enjoyed immensely. Then, she came home and found her closet full of expensive looking clothes that must have cost Erik a fortune.

Forty minutes later the children were washed and dressed up. Christine went to look through her closet. "Can I pick the dress?" Anita begged. "Please?"

Christine couldn't resist. "All right."

"Promise?"

She laughed, "I promise."

The girl smiled, "I know just the dress!"

"Nothing fancy!"

"But everyone dresses fancy at these dinners."

"You're not dressed up." She pointed out.

Lisa tugged on a red dress, "this one!"

Christine hesitated. "I don't know."

"You promised!"

Christine sighed as she stood up and reached for the red dress. She pulled it out; it was a decent dress. Pretty even and not to fancy. But she wasn't sure about red for a family dinner. She looked at Anita and got hooked by those innocent puppy eyes. She sighed, "All right. Now, all three of you get a book and read it." She said. "And stay out of trouble until I get dressed!"

They all nodded. Christine went to get undergarments, shoes and her red fascinator clip. If she was wearing red, she might as well make the most of it.

* * *

Erik opened the door and Anita jumped up. "Uncle Erik's here!"

"I'm almost ready!" Christine said from the bathroom.

Erik groaned and tugged at his tie. He didn't want to go, but his grandfather had some buisness deals for him to close that he couldn't take care of because of his 'fragile' health. That man would live to be a hundred, he was sure of that. Erik walked towards him. "Thank you sir, for everything."

Erik laughed, "you're welcome." He straightened his tie. "I'll be back." Erik went for a drink of water.

He'd reached for a bottle of water when he heard Christine's heels on the floor. "Ok, I'm ready."

Erik took a gulp of the water and looked up as the children headed to the door. Christine stuck her head in. "ok, we're ready to go."

Erik nodded and put the water bottle back. "Alright." He turned to see Christine and he stared at her. Erik had seen her in loose comfortable clothes, and certainly nothing like this! A knee length red dress with a gold and white sparkle bow on the shoulder. Strappy red ankle shoes and her hair was pinned away from one side of her face with this huge red clip in her hair. The rest of her curly hair hung down her face. Her figure, a size 12, looked better than Carol's size 8.

Christine blushed, "I-I is…. Erik, something wrong?"

Erik stepped forward and shook his head, "no." he rested his hands on her shoulder. "You're perfect."

"Thank you." She said. "This is...really too much. I can't repay you."

"I don't expect anything." He assured her. "Believe me, I have no ulterior motive. I wanted to do this and it was worth it." She blushed as he kissed her on the forehead. The children giggled and Erik took her arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

Christine's heart pounded as Erik entered the huge mansion. The butler nodded at Erik, but gave her a cold curious look. "You're late sir."

Erik nodded, "I know, traffic. I suppose they're serving dinner?"

"Yes."

Erik still held her arm as they walked through the hall towards the dining room. Christine was glad she held onto Erik's arm, everything was so spectacular, she was afraid she'd break something. The dining room had chandeliers and gardenia's everywhere! In paintings, on the tables; one for adults and one for children. Everyone looked up at them with surprise. She assumed that they were Erik's aunts, uncles, cousins and their children.

Another butler immediately escorted Erik, Anita and Janice to the children's table. Erik squeezed her hand as he walked towards the table.

"Erik!" an elegant middle aged woman smiled. "you made it. And who's this?"

"this is Christine martin."

"sit down!" his grandfather said. "foods getting cold."

"sure." Erik helped Christine into her seat and whispered. "just so you know, grandfather's cranky so…try not to take anything personally."

"all right."

Erik turned to the middle aged woman, "Christine, this is my mother."

The woman smiled, "Delighted to meet you." Erik walked back around to his seat directly across from her.

"what sort of business does your family come from?" his mother asked.

"uhmm," Christine licked her lips. "I-I don't know. I was an orphan and…I wasn't ever adopted."

"an orphan?" Erik's grandfather said. "honestly Erik, you bring interesting guests to family gatherings."

Erik stiffened, but didn't say anything.

"she's pretty enough, but you're spoken for. So don't forget that!"

Erik reached for what she assumed was champagne in front of him and sipped it. Christine could tell though that Erik was getting angry. As he set the glass down, she tried to catch his eye. He looked up at her, exhaled and smiled weakly. She smiled.

"and, how is your husband?" the mother asked.

Christine cleared her throat, "I am…a single mother."

"oh dear, so sorry. Did he die in the war by any chance, we've lost so good many men?"

Christine picked up the wine, "I wasn't married when I had Erik." She said quietly. "I'd prefer not to discuss it."

"so, how are things with you and carol?" his grandfather asked. "when's the wedding?"

"when the Sahara freezes over." Erik replied coolly.

"oh, have a lover's spat?" his grandfather laughed. "maybe you two can patch things up tonight, if she gets here."

Erik dropped his fork, "she's coming here?"

His grandfather nodded, "indeed." He looked up and waved. "And here she is!"

"so sorry," carol said as she swept into the room and kissed his cheek. Christine kept her face down, grateful that her hanging hair covered her face to a degree. "All that horrid traffic."

"think nothing of it my dear. Erik and I were just talking about you."

Carol noticed Erik and her face froze. "you! How dare you show your hideous face here?"

"I had business which didn't include running into you."

"settle down you two, now, remember, I'm counting on grandchildren from you two."

"ha!" carol laughed. "he's got some babysitter in California who he's been carrying on with! She's been supplying him with everything he needs!"

"don't talk about her like that!" Erik shouted.

"another woman?" his grandfather bellowed. "That's preposterous."

"I'm sorry Christine." His mother whispered. "This happens sometimes."

"I will not hand over my fortune to some wet nurse! You're the only one here with a head on his shoulders! I will not see you wed to…someone like that! She's obviously a gold digger?"

"better that than a woman who….prostitutes herself like carol!"

carol gasped, "how dare you? A man like you cannot afford to be so picky!"

Erik scowled, "what do you mean…a man like me? am I not like any other man?"

"yes! You're a man, but you're an ugly man. Why don't you grow up?" his grandfather spat. "We both know that no other woman will allow you to touch her."

"God created woman so man wouldn't be alone." he stated quietly as he looked towards Christine. "And I know that somewhere, in God's time, I will find a beautiful woman who will love me and I will spend the rest of my lifetime loving her."

"Love?" his grandfather said. "Nobody will ever love you, you beast! Stop living in fairytales! Carol is at least willing to give into you, providing you wear your mask."

Christine couldn't remain silent any longer. "what kind of a life is that? Just knowing that someone's only with you because of a checkbook?"

All eyes looked towards Christine. He cleared his throat, "Christine." Erik said quietly. "this…doesn't concern you."

"Erik, it does." She said turning to him. "I can't be silent about this. And you can't keep me silent anymore! Being fired will be a pleasure, because, I will not sit here another moment and listen to them speak so to you after all you've done! I've had enough of It." she turned to his grandfather and glared at him. "Sir, you are a pompous old windbag!"

* * *

**Oh boy, is she shaking everyone up! Don't forget to review, I apologize for the delay but I am really busy this week and next week.**


	10. Declarations

**Trmo77: One question gets answered and the others will be answered in time, I promise.**

**Phantomfan10: No, it doesn't.**

**Phantom Serenity: Indeed they do. I had fun with this chapter.**

**anc3210: I did it as soon as possible.**

**NoirCiel: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Shadow of the red rose: Congragulations!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Everyone gasped at her as she continued. "This is your grandson! Your only heir and you treat him like he's dirt under your feet!"

"Who do you think you are?" the grandfather said. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

"That's Christine!" carol spat. "The woman he _thinks_ he's in love with!"

"The babysitter? Erik, you're sick! How dare you bring that kind of woman into this house!"

"No! You're sick!" she said. "Sick in the heart and head!"

"How dare you!"

"Erik is a good man and God has answered Erik's prayer."

Erik's heart lifted. Was Christine saying what she think he hoped she was saying?

"I've heard about you." The grandfather said. "You saved my son's life, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you get your fingers in his pocketbooks!"

Christine laughed, "I don't give a….hoot about his pocketbooks! I care about your grandson! He's a good man and I'm upset that you're blind to his qualities. He's kind, gentle, smart, funny, caring, strong, and generous." Erik could only stare at Christine in amazement! She was a little firecracker and he'd never seen this side of her before! "He has a temper and can be inconsiderate at times, but everyone has their faults! He's a grown man and he can take care of himself! Besides, what does he need with your money? He has his own fortune! You and I both know that the real reason you're leaving Erik your fortune is because you know it'll be put to good use and not squandered on himself."

Erik stared at Christine. Oh he thought he was falling in love with her. he now knew he wasn't. he was in love with her and falling for her more and more each second.

Christine inhaled and tried to control her emotions. "I don't even know why he'd ask me to court him. I'm nothing, I know that! I can't give him my virginity, I have no fortune and I'm not beautiful like carol is. But I do know, he wouldn't ask me unless he loved me and was certain I was the woman to make him happy all his life."

"love." His mother said, finally speaking. She shook her head in disbelief. "you're in love with him."

Christine didn't blink. She simply turned towards him. "yes." She nodded. "I believe I am in love with Erik." Erik jumped up out of his chair, knocking it down. He didn't break his gaze from Christine until he rounded the table and stood beside her. he stood beside her, his hands on her waist. "_Both _sides of him. and I don't care if he's rich, he could be some man out on the streets for all I care. As long as he's Erik."

Erik reached up and removed his mask. "prove it Christine." Erik said. "prove it to everyone, that you care about me, for me."

Christine nodded and she leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth in front of his family, the butlers and the children without a moments hesitation! Everyone gasped and murmured among themselves. Erik pulled back and kissed her forehead. He felt her tremble, but he knew it wasn't with disgust. He looked down into her smiling face.

He looked at his mask and dropped it on the ground. He stamped on it and it broke.

He turned to Christine who was smiling. "I don't need that anymore." He held out his hand, "come on."

She took his hand and turned to the children who were all ready up and ready to go. Anita squealed and hugged his leg, "is she going to be our mommy?"

"aunt!" Janice corrected.

Erik laughed and rubbed her hair, "we'll see. Christine and I have a lot of talking to do in the next few days." Erik turned and held out his hand to the woman he was certain was going to be his. "coming with me?"

She didn't hesitate, "yes."

"now hold on here!" his grandfather said. "Erik, if you marry her, she'll make your life miserable! She's got a mouth on her, which I don't mind, but if she has no respect for her elders, she'll have no respect for you!"

Erik laughed and rubbed her shoulder, "Ahh, but there you're wrong. Beside, Christine and I won't be marrying for a good many years!" Erik kissed her forehead. "let's go, I've been hiding long enough!"

* * *

Christine inhaled, oh, this all really just happened? Erik tapped on her door and she came out. "yes?"

He held out his hand, "talk?"

She inhaled and glanced at the clock with a smile. "all right. But not too long."

Erik nodded and she gripped his hand as she followed him out to the living room area of the suite. She sighed as they both sat down on the couch together.

Erik ran his finger down her cheek, "is this a dream?" he asked. She shook her head. "God has answered my prayers, I've been praying for you Christine ever since I was eighteen."

"Erik."

He leaned forward and kissed her nose, "you're everything I've wanted. I love you so much. I can't believe you chose me, in front of my whole family."

"I love you Erik. But," she hesitated. "Can we take it slow?"

"indeed." Erik said. "I know I love you, but I don't know _you. _I want to know everything about you. Also, about the man who gave you a child."

She inhaled, "Erik, it's not a pretty story."

"my face isn't handsome, but it's part of me. if you love me, then you'll love that side of me. the same applies to you."

She sighed, "all right."

Someone knocked on the door and Erik groaned. "come in!"

Charles came in with a strange look on his face. "miss Christine. I've received such disturbing news!"

"speak." Erik said, holding her shoulders

"is it my mother?" she asked.

"no." he said. "its Raoul de Chagney had been admitted to the hospital yesterday for third degree burns to his body. They've been trying to reach you all night."

for a while, the only sounds heard were the clocks ticking.

Erik was the first to speak. "how'd that happen?"

"he removed his mask to help an old woman breathe. He protected her as a falling beam struck his face, he's still not conscious."

"oh dear lord." She breathed looking heavenwards. "please dear lord! No more hurt and sorrow."

And Christine heard Him say, _I am with you my daughter. Listen to me._

* * *

**Sorry about the delay again. Enjoy!**


	11. The secret

**Skittlesgirl99: I'm not sure what POM is but, he kinda is using the 'angel of music' on her a bit. **

**Trmo77: That's hard to say for Christine and Raoul, but little Erik's birth is revealed here.**

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you, I was half inspired by a clip I remembered from highway to heaven for that segment.**

**likes2scrapbook: I'm glad you're enjoying the religious clips and everybody does need God. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Phantomsmelody1970: Well, her courage gets a little shaken here. NO ONE saw this coming.**

**Phantomfan01: Something...confusing.**

**NoirCiel: That's part of the reason that makes them seem like the 'perfect' family.**

**Shadow of the red rose: Not even a little pity? My grammar program is an old one from the 1990's that I've been using for almost all my life. It has glitches in it and capitalization is one of them. But I'm working it over and getting it to correct most things. I'm a funny girl, (hence the name) I don't like change and prefer to stick with things i'm familiar with.**

* * *

Chapter eleven

Christine sighed and glanced at the magazines in the waiting room. Erik sat beside her, waiting to be finally be admitted after a month of waiting. The children were on a trip to the zoo with Charles and Christine was still worried. She texted Charles every half-hour to make sure everything was all right. Erik sat uneasily beside her; unsure of how to speak the thoughts that were on his mind.

"What's the matter?" she asked, as if sensing his discomfort.

"Nothing."

She arched a brow, "Erik, I'm your fiancée. You can't hide things from me."

Erik inhaled, "Christine…about Raoul…you aren't going to fall in love with him?"

Christine shook her head and touched his distortion; his skin trembled under her touch. Erik loved it when she touched his deformity, proving that she didn't care about his face; it was him she loved. "Baby, it's you." She cooed.

Erik laughed and kissed her hand. "How'd I get so lucky?"

She shrugged, "oh, it's you."

Erik inhaled, "Christine, who was Erik's father?" She froze. She'd been dreading this. She gulped. Erik scooted over in his seat and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Easy. There's no rush."

She shook her head, "a boy, I really don't remember his name. I was seventeen." She sighed. "It was the night of my prom. My date left me to go get my purse I'd left behind. The boy was drunk," Erik's grip tightened as her voice broke slightly. "I honestly don't think he knew what he was doing. My date came…too late, but he pulled the boy off me before…it happened a second time."

Erik kissed her forehead and asked quietly, "what happened to him?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Was he brought to trial?"

"Yes." She sighed. "But, he was released a year later."

Erik stared at her, "what?"

"now Erik."

"Christine, he raped you!"

"he didn't know what he was doing!"

"I-I'm appalled! That man is walking around free!"

"Erik," she sat up and looked at him. "you'd have to have been there. It was a stupid accident that will haunt him for the rest of his life. They sent him to rehabilitation though, it turned out he was in deeper trouble than they realized. Drugs, alcohol and gang trouble. But, right before he left…he apologized to me," she shook her head. "I can't forget that. Erik, he pleaded , sobbed, groveled, and begged. It was hard, but I did forgive him."

"Christine."

"Erik, it was hard, extremely hard. please, don't judge me."

"Christine," Erik shook his head. "you're…I-I never…I've never," he scratched his head. "I've never met anyone like you."

"I've never met anyone like you either."

"visitors for Raoul Chagney?" the nurse said coming into the room.

Christine jumped up, "yes."

"all right." She glanced at Erik. "Are you here for an appointment?"

Christine gripped his hand, "he's with me."

"sorry miss."

Erik exhaled and glanced at her, "it'll always be like this Christine."

Christine reached up and kissed his deformity. "no, only if you let I be Erik. Don't be so self conscious."

"and don't be so bossy!"

she laughed and reached for the visitor tags the nurses handed them. They followed her to Raoul's room. Erik had thought his face was bad until he saw Raoul's face. Christine gasped quietly, but didn't make any other sound.

Raoul turned towards her, his tired eyes lit up. "Christine?"

Christine pulled free and sat in the chair beside Raoul. Erik felt a twinge of jealousy as she gripped his hand. "how are you? I was so worried."

Raoul shook his head, "the doctors are going to do surgery to repair my face."

Erik doubted that a fireman would have enough money to pay for that kind of surgery. He remembered that his surgery was impossible to repair and that it was very expensive. He'd ask at the desk for his doctor and find out how much it would be to fix the boys face.

"excuse me." he said. "I've got to make a call."

* * *

Christine fought the tears at bay as she squeezed Raoul's hand. Tears would do him no good. She shook her head, "I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm hideous." He muttered.

"but, they can fix it." She reminded him. "Remember?"

Raoul shook his head, "Christine, I'm not good enough for you. I'm sorry for hanging up on you, but...we had an emergency. No time to say goodbye or anything."

She nodded, "I understand."

Raoul exhaled, "After all these years, still the same girl."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to tell you this, but…if I'd have died…you wouldn't have known." He inhaled. "But...it's wrong to hide this from you any longer.

She frowned, "known what Raoul?"

"that….my name isn't Raoul. It was…Richard."

She frowned. Richard Chagney. Sounded familiar, she didn't know why. "should I have known you?"

Raoul or Richard nodded as tears filled his eyes. "I'm the boy who raped you."

Christine blinked. Her ears buzzed. "what?" She wasn't sure what she was hearing. Raoul looked dead serious.

"Christine," he gripped her hand. "I didn't realize it until our second date. I swear it."

"I-I need to sit down."

"you are sitting down." He pointed out. "Christine? Are you all right?"

she nodded limply as she looked hard at him. could he actually be the boy who'd hurt her all those years ago? He could be. Raoul reached into his drawer and pulled out a picture. He handed it to her.

Christine gasped and covered her mouth. "oh dear lord!" it was Richard! She had forgotten his name, but never his face! She stared at him. "what? It was you?"

"Christine," he shook his head. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Shh," she said as tears filled her eyes. she brushed back a strand of his hair. "I forgave you then, there's nothing to forgive now. you must stay calm. Please."

"I hurt you." He gripped her arms. "I-I never knew about our son. I swear it. I tried to find you."

"I moved out with my grandparents."

"understandably, your parents wouldn't tell me where you were. They changed their number after four months."

"my father died." She explained. "mother moved out with grandma."

"I'm sorry." he gripped her hands. "Christine, I want to do right by you."

"that's not necessary."

"I know I can't hope that you'd ever love me after what I've done. But do I love you, I've loved you the first time I saw you and I'd cut out my heart to prove it. Please, for the boy's sake. He needs a father."

Christine croaked, "Raoul. You…I-I need to think."

The nurse knocked on the door and came in. "visitor time is over." She said. "please go." She looked at Christine. "Are you all right?"

Christine nodded, "yes." She stood up as her heart pounded in her chest. "I'll come back later." She turned to Raoul. "goodbye."

He nodded, "goodbye."

Christine walked out of the room numbly. Her feet grew wings and her speed picked up, she moved quickly through the halls, by the time she reached the main lobby, she was flying!

"Christine?" Erik shouted after her.

Christine ignored Erik and continued running blindly as tears ran down her face. she stumbled and fell over a root. Christine screamed as she fell down! Christine felt Erik's strong arms around her, he pulled her close and held her, murmuring soft words in her ear, but she couldn't hear them. All Christine had ever wanted was to be loved, and now her love life was one enormous drama.

* * *

**I know, I'm horrid, but I can't help it. I'm so busy this week, my work load is overflowing and I really have difficulty finding time to write now. I shall try to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Time to heal

**Skittlesgirl99: He hasn't offically asked her, they're kind of just taking it for granted. Thanks for explaining, I read POM once, but I don't really remember if I liked it or not. I try to keep my readers entertained and I'm getting good at throwing little twists in.**

**Phantomsmelody1970: He takes it moderately well.**

**Phantomfan01: I know, I had to throw in a little something.**

**NoirCiel: Not very much trouble, maybe, just a little.**

**Shadow of the red rose: True, but she's still confused about the whole situation.**

**Phantom Serenity: A little punk, yes. I have to throw in a little something to make everyone jump.**

* * *

Chapter twelve

Erik held Christine's shaking form. She'd cried for almost five minutes and he'd never felt so helpless in his life. As he prayed for help and tried to calm her down, a kind, middle aged lady nurse had noticed and she'd sat down beside them in the lawn and prayed for Christine. Now, after moments after saying amen, she'd regained her composure.

"Thank…you." She said to the lady.

She smiled, "It's hard sometimes."

"Christine," he asked gently. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

The woman stood up and Christine grabbed her arm. "Ma'am? Could you stay please?" the woman frowned. "I-I have something to tell him…and…I don't think I can do it alone."

"It's not my place, but if that's what you wish." The woman sat down next to her. "I'll stay."

Christine exhaled and looked at Erik as more tears flowed down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook. "Oh!" she looked up at the heavens. "God, why is everything so hard?"

"Christine," his heart pounded. "Are you breaking off our engagement?"

"No!" she shook her head. "That would be easier to say than this."

"Are you ill?"

"No."

"Did someone die?"

"Give her a few moments." The lady suggested. "You're only upsetting her more." She turned to Christine. "It'll be over if you say it very quickly."

Erik held his breath as Christine began to speak. "Erik, its Raoul." She inhaled, closed her eyes and blurted out. "He's the boy who raped me."

Erik's ears buzzed. "What?"

She nodded, "he's Erik's father." He couldn't believe what he'd heard.

Erik stared in shock, "you mean….. You were dating your rapist and didn't know?"

She nodded, "I didn't know it. He knew."

Erik's blood boiled, "how dare he!"

"Erik!"

"Easy." The woman said. "You need to be strong for her."

"I'm trying!" Erik bit out. "I haven't gone up to the hospital and killed him for raping my fiancée! I'd love to have one minute alone with him!"

"Erik, he doesn't know about us."

"Doesn't know what?"

"That we're engaged." She inhaled. "He wants me to marry him." Erik blinked and all anger whooshed out of him in that moment. "He wants…to become a real family."

"Christine." Erik said firmly. "Don't make any foolish decisions now. Your heart is troubled."

She nodded, "Erik. I never thought anything like this would happen. I do care about Raoul."

"Christine he raped you!"

"Ten years ago!" she cried. "He was drunk! I forgave him! And look at what he's done, he's a hero! He's turned his life around, found God!" she shook her head. "You should have heard him in there."

"Christine!" Erik said firmly. "Stop it. Stop it now." He pulled her and the old lady up from the ground. "You're going home and rest."

"I'm not tired."

"Sure." Erik said pulling her close. "I believe you." He turned to the lady. "Thank you."

"I'll pray for you two. I hope things work out."

"Thank you." Erik noted her nametag. "Mrs. Green."

She nodded, "God be with you."

"And He be with you too." Erik moved Christine along the walk. "Easy."

"Erik, Raoul loves me." Erik stopped and looked at her. Did she know how much those words hurt him? "He told me so."

Erik tilted her chin up and looked at her lovely, swollen and wet face. "I love you too Christine. But does he love you, the way I love you?"

Erik leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, praying for a response from her and not a rejection. Sure enough, Christine's arms came up and she gripped his neck tightly and pressed closer. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and she rested her face against his neck.

"No." she exhaled. "No man has love me so unconditionally before. Except for my father." She looked at him with a slight smile. "The father is always the first man a girl loves and she'll always look for traits of her father in the man she loves."

"Have I any at all?"

She nodded, "your temperament at times, the way you comfort me and don't laugh when I make a fool or myself. The way you show respect for me. I could go on and on, but, I need to get home."

Erik's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Erik?" Charles sounded worried. "We're heading to St. Gloria's hospital. Are you still there?"

Erik frowned, "yes. Why?"

"Erik fell down some stairs and broke his arm. He hit his head too. The ambulance should be arriving soon." Erik groaned. "I'm so sorry sir. I had no control over it."

"I understand. It's just…Christine's had a hard day. She…doesn't need this."

She frowned at the mention. "Erik? Is something wrong?"

"I've got to go. Bye." Erik turned and gripped her shoulders. "Now Christine, remain calm. Nobody's died." He felt her relax under his touch. "Erik fell down some stairs and broke his arm." She gasped. "They're bringing him here. They should be arriving at any moment."

On cue the ambulance was heard, Erik grabbed her hand and they ran towards the emergency entrance. Christine gripped his hand hard as she watched Erik get unloaded from the ambulance.

"Stand back please." One of the medics said.

"Mother!" Erik said sitting up before wincing in pain. "Ouch!

"Lay down!" she ordered in shaky voice.

"Don't worry ma'am it was a clean break. Just needs to be set properly."

"I'm sorry mother."

Christine shook her head. "Erik."

The medic said, "you can follow us." He glanced at Erik. "And you are?"

Erik inhaled to speak when little Erik spoke up, "he's my father."

Christine and Erik blinked. Christine covered her mouth and Erik blinked. This was little Erik's way of accepting their engagement. The medic didn't notice their reactions. He simply nodded. "All right, you two follow me."

Christine gripped his arm and whispered, "how am I ever going to tell him about Raoul?"

Erik rubbed her shoulder as they followed the medics. "Wait until Raoul's better," the name stuck in his throat. "Tell him together."

"I hate waiting."

"Christine, you can't throw something like this on him now. Now is not the time, give him time to heal. For his sake and your sake. You both need time."

She debated quietly before nodding. "All right."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Mine

**Trmo77: It all gets revealed in here. Don't worry, I completely understand.**

**Phantomfan01: We'll see.**

**skittlesgirl99: You're welcome, thank you for reviewing.**

**anc3210: She certainly does.**

**Bookgirl13: I hope you catch this one.**

**Shadow of the red rose: Abortion will never happen in any of my stories. I was almost aborted, but by the grace of God, I'm still here. **

**Phantom Serenity: I know, Erik has to be strong for her.**

**Phantomsmelody1970:And it all gets a little messier.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

_Two months later,_

Christine inhaled and held Erik's hand tight as Raoul came up the steps. His face looked almost normal, except for a few faint scars on the side of his face. Erik stepped forward and smiled, "hi! I'm glad you're better."

Raoul smiled and tousled his hair, "It's good to be back." he straightened and looked at her. his eyes were hopeful and cautious. "Christine?"

She smiled and hugged him, "it's good to see you."

An approaching car made her look up to see Erik driving in his personal car. She had to ask him if it was possible to get Raoul an extra ticket to the show tonight.

"excuse me." she said breaking free and running down towards the car.

Erik braked and jumped out, "Christine! Easy!" he caught her around the waist. "you, heels and running do not mix."

"you always catch me." she pointed out.

"lately. But I don't want to not be around when you fall."

"You're engaged to him?" Raoul shouted as he stomped towards her. her Erik had a guilty look on his little face. "all that time in the hospital? And you never told me?"

"Raoul," she said, growing embarrassed. "please."

"please what!" his handsome face twisted into that look she remembered ten years ago. "you led me on for weeks!"

"easy." Erik said.

"you stay out of this!"

"Erik," Erik said. "go in the house! Now!"

Erik ran inside without a second look; Erik's tone warned that arguing would be bad. The door slammed and Raoul scowled, "what's the matter? Don't want him to know who his father is?"

"yes, I am engaged!" She nodded, "No. I don't want him to know."

"why you little!"

Raoul stomped towards her, Christine shrieked and Erik jumped in front of her. "step back." he warned with his fists raised. "I mean it!"

Raoul didn't head his warning. And he found himself flat on his back. Christine gasped.

Raoul spat at Erik. "how dare you!"

"this is my property you're on." Erik reminded him. "I will not allow any man to threaten Christine in my presence."

"she your property?"

"she's never been yours," Erik stated wrapping an arm around her waist. "she's always been mine, always will be."

Raoul stood up, "except I had her first!"

Erik stiffened and Christine grabbed him, expecting him to throttle Raoul at his horrid words. But he didn't. he stood there. "no." he stated. "you never _had_ her. you stole her, never possessed her."

"she bore my child!"

"who is going to be my son!"

"we'll let the courts decide and let's see who wins."

"like a rapist will get the child!"

"and a mistress will get the child?"

Christine gasped, "how dare you!"

Erik stomped towards him, "get off my property before I call security!"

He turned to Christine. "I'll see you in court."

"I said get off my property!" Erik shouted shoving Raoul. "Now!" Erik suddenly gasped and clutched at his heart.

"Erik?" Christine cried as she grabbed ahold of him. Raoul's anger vanished and he caught Erik, helping him on the ground. "Erik? Can you hear me?"

"yes." He growled out. "just…hurts."

Christine stood up, "I'll go get your medication and water."

"pocket." He said pulling it out.

Christine was halfway already inside for a glass of water. She moved quickly, being careful not to spill it. Erik reached for the glass and drank it. "are you all right?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

Erik sat up and touched her wet face. "I'm all right."

"oh." Christine threw her arms around him and held him. "Erik."

"Shh," he said touching her head. "I'm all right."

"good." Raoul said standing up. "I won't trouble you two anymore. I get the message."

"Raoul," Christine spoke. "I'm sorry I hurt you. But, you haven't been yourself since confessing to me. Raoul, I'm glad you told me, but I cannot marry you. I love Erik."

"I see that now Christine."

"I was willing to let you be a part of our sons life, but, you're too angry. I can imagine in Erik's innocent childlike manner, he hurt you when he told you how Erik and I felt about each other." She helped Erik up. "I can't apologize enough."

"when were you planning to tell me?" he shouted. "At the altar?"

she shook her head, "no. I was going to tell you tonight."

Raoul rubbed his head, "I don't understand."

She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "someday, you will Raoul. It hurts now. But it will pass." Christine hugged him quickly before stepping away. "It couldn't have worked out Raoul. I'd be scared of you everytime you got mad. I believe, it did start off as love. But, I believe guilt took over when you realized who I was. It wasn't real Raoul."

"what about…the boy?"

"I'll tell Erik, when he's old enough to understand. I'll send you pictures and notes of him if you'd like until it's right for you to introduce yourself as his birth father."

"promise?"

"I promise."

Raoul nodded, "all right. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"for what? You've done nothing."

"for all the pain I caused you."

Raoul shook his head. "it was…fun while it lasted." Raoul gripped her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. She felt Erik moves behind her, she held up a hand and he paused. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let Raoul have the one kiss. Proving that she had forgiven him of the wrongs he'd done in the past. Raoul broke the kiss and tears shimmered in his eyes. "goodbye Christine."

She nodded, "goodbye." She gave him one quick little kiss before he walked away. His eyes were surprised as she stepped back. "goodbye."

Raoul nodded as he slowly turned and walked down the walk. He turned back towards her and waved. She waved back as a maid, Lauren came up the walk. Her strap came off her heel, she bent over to tie it as Raoul turned. He didn't stop himself in time and knocked Lauren down!

Lauren let out a screech, "Ahh! Watch where you're going you buffoon!"

Raoul stared at her as he tried to pull her up, "I'm sorry."

"you're sorry!" she swatted at him. "look at this mess! I'd just baked those cookies you crushed!"

Christine laughed as Lauren continued shouting at him with her thick Australian accent. Raoul blinked in confusion as she continued spouting rapid-fire words of anger at him.

Christine shook her head, "cute."

Erik gripped her hand, "I know how Raoul felt when he watched Christine kiss the phantom." He said quietly. "it's a horrid feeling."

Christine turned back to Erik. He looked unsure. "Erik, it wasn't that kind of a kiss."

"then why kiss him?"

"it was a kiss of forgiveness. a kiss to let him know that he was to move on in life."

"I see." He exhaled and leaned forward and kissed her. "Now, I forgive you for kissing him. But don't kiss anyone else in my presence again."

"Yes sir!"

"Come." Erik took her hand and moved towards the house. A quick glance over her shoulder showed that Raoul had calmed Lauren down and she could only hope that this could be the start of something new.

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review! I'm pleased everyone's been ejoying this story. **


	14. Proposals

**Phantomfan01: True, he's a good sport.**

**Noirciel: I try to help with who is who, picturing faces in my mind helps a good deal.**

**Bookgirl13: I have a few ideas rolling around already.**

**Phantom Serenity: Yes he is.**

**Trm077: Yes, Raoul will find happiness. Erik and Christine, well, read and find out.**

**Shadow of the red rose: Yes, I don't like everyone winding up unhappy, everyone needs a happy ending. My birth mom couldn't keep me, but I'm glad she made the choice not to abort me.**

**Phantomsmelodyof1970: I think Erik would totally back you up.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

_Every kiss, every hug, seems to act just like a drug. You're getting to be a habit with me. let me stay in your arms; I'm addicted to your charms. You're getting to be a habit with me._

Erik watched Christine sing quietly as she washed the dishes. He stepped in the room quietly and sat on the counter, watching her as she swung her hips to the melody in her head. Today had been the perfect day, Erik had taken them all on a picnic in a mountain home he also owned. There, they'd played various games and had gone wading in the stream. Erik couldn't help falling in love with her more and more each second.

The boy had wondered where Raoul had went and Christine had to tell him that he'd understand when he was older. Erik had been confused, but he accepted his mother's answer without any questions.

_I used to think your love was something that I could take, or leave alone. But now I couldn't do without my supply, I need you for my very own. Oh I can't break away; I must have you every day, as regularly as coffee or tea. _

He snuck off the counter and crept towards her. _You've got me in your clutches and I can't get free. _

Erik pressed a kiss on her cheek. She jumped and spun around. "AHHH! Oh! Erik!"

"Finish singing." He smirked.

"Oh!" but she continued. _You're getting to a habit with me; can't break it. Getting to be a habit with me._

"Indeed you are." Erik said handing her a towel. "Come on."

She frowned at him, "where?"

"Nowhere special. Just outside."

She glanced at the clock and yawned slightly. "All right. A short one, promise?"

Erik nodded, "all right. It's been a hard day and I just thought some peace and quiet would appeal to you."

"It would."

Erik held her hand and hoped that everything would go as planned. Christine trembled as they walked outside in the garden and she noted all the lit candles and the romantic music filtering from the speakers. Erik's heart pounded nervously in his chest. He didn't know why he was nervous; Christine had said that she loved him; but she could still reject him.

Christine stopped and picked up the single rose by her favorite fountain. She inhaled deeply, "lovely."

Erik cleared his throat. "Christine?" She turned and nodded; the candlelight reflecting in her eyes made him stammer a moment. "uhh," she smiled and he gripped her hands and had her sit down on the edge of the fountain. "Christine."

He cleared his throat. "the moment I met you, I was infatuated with you. The more I saw of you, the more fascinated I became." Erik could hardly believe the words were flowing out of him so easy now that he began speaking. "I fell in love with your gentle spirit, firm hand of guidance, cheerful nature and…your cute little quirks."

Christine blushed. "but, most of all, I love the way you bring out the best in me. I've been praying to meet someone like you all my life. I never thought," he reached into his pocket. "that God would send a precious gem like you my way. At times, I thought I could let you go, if it would make you happy. But…my heart wouldn't let you of you. My head wouldn't let go. You've captured my heart and I love you Christine." He opened the ring box and she gasped at the flawless sapphire heart shaped ring inside. He held out the box to her. "will you accept my heart Christine and take care of it as long as we live and will you entrust your heart to me? Marry me. Please."

Christine nodded and tried not to cry, but her voice was full of the tears she refused to let fall. "yes Erik."

Erik's hands trembled as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. Christine clung to him and he pulled her up. She exhaled and pressed her cheek against him, "oh, I love you."

"I love you, more than I can tell. But," he pulled back and walked over to a camera hidden in a tree. "you won't forget this moment ever." He handed her the camera as she gaped at him in astonishment. "true love looks amazing on film."

She shook her head, "oh Erik!" she hugged him again. "I love you so much."

Erik exhaled, "so, this is what life is worth living for. To hold you in my arms."

* * *

Christine smoothed her velvet green dressing gown as she went to get her book she'd left in the kitchen earlier.

North and south.

She smiled as she went up the stairs to her room. She couldn't help pausing under a low lamp to admire the ring Erik had bought her. she pinched herself slightly, she couldn't believe this had actually happened.

A loud thump, a moan, and a groan coming from Erik's room caused her to head in his direction. Fearing he had another attack, she knocked on the door. getting no answer she pushed the door open, turned on the light and froze to see carol, in a negligee, straddling Erik on the bed!

Christine was frozen for a moment as she watched carol arch her body against Erik. Erik's hands gripped her shoulders and that was the last thing she saw before turning and running out slamming the door behind her!

"Christine!" Erik shouted.

Christine locked the door to her room and she heard Erik right behind her. he jiggled the handle. "Christine. I swear!"

"Erik," she said. "don't say a word!"

"Christine," Erik said. "open the door before I break it down!"

"I won't open it! And if you break the door down, I'll take Erik and go to a hotel!"

"Christine, be reasonable!"

"mother?" her heart paused at the sound of Erik's tired voice outside the door. "Are you all right?"

"yes. Go back to bed." She ordered. "now."

"but mother,

"Christine open this door now."

"oh come on Erik," carol said. "you don't honestly expect her to open the door for you after this."

There was a thump and carol let out a strangled cry. "mother!" Erik shrieked. "he'd going to kill her!"

* * *

**Oh, I'm just horrid! I'm not done quite just yet. Don't forget to review!**


	15. My valentine

**Trmo77: She certainly is! Erik has some talking to do.**

**anc3210: Christine wouldn't speak to him again.**

**Shadow of the red rose: Her final appearance.**

**Noirciel: Good suggestion.**

**Bookgirl13: I'm getting good at throwing little surprises in. This one knocked everyone for a loop.**

**phantomsmelody1970: Terrible, but your reviews always make me laugh!**

**Phantomfan01: He certainly does!**

**Phantom serenity: A corner of my imagination. Sorry about the delay, I was busy.**

**skittlesgirl99: You're lucky I update quickly. Imagine if I were one of those people who only update once a week! That would be horrible!**

* * *

Chapter fifteen

Erik stared at carol who was lying flat on her back, holding her cheek. She stared up at Erik, "you hit me?" she shrieked shock in her eyes.

Erik fought to control, "yes I did and God forgive me, but how else can I get through that head of yours?"

"Well," she stood up. "You asked me to come here and meet you!"

"Yes!" Erik snapped. "But I didn't expect to come up in my room to be tackled and kissed by you in that thing!"

"You asked her to come here?" Christine snapped. Erik spun around and caught her before she could spin away. "oh!" she snapped. "let me go!"

"he obviously needed me," carol said. "how could you think little miss goody-two shoes like you could satisfy a hot blooded male like him?"

Christine stiffened and whimpered at her cruel words. Christine tried to pull away and he grabbed her tighter. "oh! Let me go!"

"not until I'm done talking!" she struggled. "Christine, you said yourself that there's two sides to a story." She froze instantly. "I admit what you saw looked bad, but that's not what it was."

She inhaled and exhaled, "all right. I'll listen." She turned to Erik. "go to bed, and no listening at the door!"

Erik pouted, "All right. But if he hurts you, you call for me!"

Erik laughed, "son," it felt wonderful to call him that. He took Christine's hand, which still bore the ring he'd placed on her hand mere moments ago. "she's my responsibility now."

Erik's eyes widened, "you're…going to marry her?"

"yes." Erik said.

"maybe." Christine corrected.

Erik rolled his eyes. "yes. We've got a little trouble to sort out. Go to bed."

"yes sir!"

"you bought her a ring!" carol shrieked as Erik ran back down to his room.

"I did." Erik said. "it's natural to buy the woman you love an engagement ring."

"what is she doing here?" Christine said.

Erik sighed, "Christine, she's been emailing me and I'd arranged to meet her tonight. It completely slipped my mind until she…tackled me in the bedroom. I swear it." He gripped her hands and removed his mask. Carol groaned in disgust. "why would I have anything to do with a woman who couldn't accept all of me? I love you. I want you. I need you. And when I take you to our marriage bed," she trembled slightly. "you will be my first and you'll be my only. Christine, do you believe me?"

She inhaled, "you…weren't going to?"

"no. I was stunned and surprised, but I only touched her to push her off me. I only want you Christine." He brushed a strand of her hair from her eyes. "my valentine."

Carol whimpered, "you…you really love her?"

Erik nodded and turned back to carol. "I'm going to marry her. I was going to tell you so you'd leave me alone. I'm sorry I hit you, but, I-I," he groaned. "I'm sorry. It's inexcusable. I've no right to hit a woman."

"I'm fine." carol said stiffly. "I-I won't bother you again. Sorry."

She turned to go when Christine stepped in front of her. her eyes projected sympathy. "I forgive you."

Carol stared at Christine. Erik walked up and kissed her cheek, which was red from where he'd struck her. "I'm sorry."

She blinked and then her face turned into a scowl. "I hope she makes your life miserable." Carol turned and ran down the stairs.

Christine cleared her throat and turned to him. "look, I'm sorry."

He kissed her nose, "it's all right darling. I understand."

"I'm such a fool."

"you're my fool. If you were wise, you'd never fall in love with me."

"Uncle Erik!"

Erik groaned and turned to Anita and Janice run towards him, their eyes wide. "Are you two getting married?"

Erik looked at her and she nodded, "yes we are!"

The girls squealed which brought Erik upstairs. Janice tripped on the rug and fell on her face. she whimpered and started crying. Erik and Christine went towards her; Christine reached her first. "Shh, it's all right honey."

"it hurts!"

'I'll get an ice pack." Erik said as he ran down the stairs. Erik shook his head. Life as he once knew it would never be the same.

* * *

_Four months later,_

* * *

Christine inhaled as Erik pushed the door open to the forest cottage. She couldn't believe how God had used a job interview and a 911 call to have a match made in heaven.

Erik lifted her up, she gasped and clutched his neck. "Erik! Your heart!"

"is fine. Stop squirming."

She shook her head as Erik set her on the ground. "here we are."

Christine stared at all the orange roses in the room. She gasped as she picked one up. "Erik. This is…too much."

"you look so beautiful." Erik said locking the door and shrugging out of his coat. She trembled as he approached her. "my valentine."

"Erik." She whispered as he kissed her before lifting her up and moving to the bedroom.

The wedding had been perfect. Erik had arranged a simple wedding for her and the children. Anita managed to fall into a fountain and Erik turned his ankle. All three cried as they ran off to their honeymoon and Christine felt so guilty Erik promised her that they'd spend two days on their honeymoon.

Erik set her down and she examined their room. It had red roses and the battery-powered candles were everywhere. It was so beautiful, it brought tears to her eyes. music filled the room and Erik brought her to the edge of the bed.

"Erik," she whispered her fears. "I'm scared."

Erik pressed a finger to her lips as Martina McBride began to sing 'their song.' _If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you. _Erik removed her veil and she sat on the edge of the bed. He knelt and his eyes asked for permission. _If there were no tears, no way to feel inside, I'd still feel for you. _He gently removed her shoes and stockings. Christine trembled as he gently kissed her knee. _And even if the sun refused to shine. Even if romance ran out of rhyme. You would still have my heart until the end of time. _

Erik pulled her up and kissed her neck gently and sang along with Martina. _You're all I need, my love, my valentine. _

_All of my life, I have been waiting for all you give to me. _Christine began to unbutton his shirt with unsteady fingers. Erik stilled her hand and he nodded towards her gown. She undid it with shaky fingers. _You've opened my eyes, and shown me how to love unselfishly. _she blushed as Erik's hands covered hers and he removed her dress._ I've dreamed of this a thousand times before. _

Erik lifted her up and set her on their bed. His eyes gazed adoringly down at her as he leaned over her. _In my dreams I couldn't love you more. _He kissed her gently; not pushing her. bit by bit, fears of the past began to leave her and she silently pushed the fear aside. She concentrated on giving her love to Erik. _I will give you my heart until the end of time._

"I love you my husband."

"I love you dearest wife." Erik kissed her once more and she ran her hands through his hair. He groaned and pulled her closer.

_You're all I need my love my valentine._

* * *

**One final chapter, then it's over. Don't forget to review!**


	16. Content

**skittlesgirl99: Sure thing, also check out my others if you haven't already. There's 9 complete phantom fics. I love completed ones, then you don't have to wait for an update!**

**anc3210: Indeed, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**shadow of the red rose: Thank you for pointing that out.**

**trmo77: Everything is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows now.**

**noirciel: I will, thank you for reviewing!**

**phantomsmelody1970: Thank you, I rarely get many laughs and your reviews never fail.**

**phantomfan01: So sorry about the delay, busy day.**

**Phantomserenity: She almost did, but didn't succeed. P.S. your reviews never fail to make me laugh either!**

* * *

epilogue

* * *

_Nine years later, _

* * *

Christine held her breath and studied Erik's nineteen-year-old face. he was taking the news quite calmly. Raoul and Lauren had come over to talk with Christine about Erik's birth. Raoul had fallen in love with Lauren and they'd married a year after meeting. They had two children; a boy and a girl.

Christine had one child, a girl. The birth had been hard on her and the doctor said she'd never bear children again. Andrea was precious to them and she was afraid that she was very spoiled. However, Andrea obeyed them, she was a little bold, but she had sense enough to obey her parents.

Erik cleared his throat, "so, you were actually considering…marrying him?"

Christine nodded, "I was but…Erik won my heart and we both went our separate ways."

"it turned out for the best." Raoul said.

"Daddy!" Anita yelled as she entered the room.

Erik jumped and held his chest. "Anita." He said. "don't scare me like that."

Christine glared, "indeed. I want to enjoy your father for twenty more years!"

"sorry," she said glancing behind her. "but…there's this guy…he won't stop following me around!"

Erik stood up, "who is he?"

"some guy I met at the fire station." She said. "I dropped off cookies and he won't leave me alone! Daddy, he just pulled up into the driveway."

Christine stood up, "excuse us." She shook her head. "Anita."

"mom, I didn't encourage him."

Erik snorted as he opened the door for her to pass through. "Anita, a smile from you is encouragement enough." Anita was very beautiful, but uninterested in getting married. "I'm getting too old for this."

The doorbell rang and Anita cowered behind them as Erik opened the door. Christine smiled at the young fireman holding what appeared to be Anita's purse. He didn't really notice Erik or her, he had eyes only for Anita.

He held out the purse, "you dropped this."

Anita scowled and took the purse. "thank you."

He glanced at her and Erik, then back to Anita. "well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"young man," Erik stated. "before you're introduced to us I must know your reasons for pursuing Anita in this manner."

The man blinked for a moment, thinking before saying. "matrimony."

Erik turned and looked at her in amazement. Anita appeared to be in shock as well. Christine cleared her throat, and held out her hand. "my name is Christine Ormanni."

"how do you do ma'am?" he said shaking her hand.

"And this," she glanced at Erik. "frowning old man is my husband."

"how do you do sir?" he extended his hand. Erik frowned slightly. The young man was undeterred and kept his hand out until Christine elbowed Erik. He shook the boy's hand. "my name is Erik West."

Christine started laughing hard and the young man frowned. "I'm sorry…but… this is a case of too many Erik's. my husband's name is Erik, my son's name is Erik."

"And my name is Erik." He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "any objections for one more?"

"not at the moment." Christine said. "but, only God can predict the future."

"mommy!" Andrea came running in the room with a Barbie doll whose head was missing. "fix it!" she said with a pout on her lips.

"ask daddy." She said.

"daddy?" Andrea said.

"all right pumpkin." A twist and the dolls head was back on. "here you go."

"thank you!" she kissed him and then ran off to play. Erik cleared his throat, "come on in."

"daddy!" Anita said.

"now Anita," Erik west said. "don't be so silly!"

"silly? You've been stalking me!"

"I just want to get to know you better. You're a hard person to talk to."

"well, I want nothing to do with you!"

at least that's what she kept telling him. two years later, Anita Ormanni became Mrs. Anita West.

Janice, she was such a shy and quiet woman, she preferred to stay close to home. However, during a trip to the national forest, a turned ankle caused her to meet a park ranger; Brett Powers. He was able to get an email address from her and they began an earnest courtship. A month later, he expressed interest in meeting her family and Erik was bound and determined to scare him off. Janice had been his favorite out of the twins and he was very protective of her. Brett proved his worth by refusing to back down and Janice found some nerve to get tell Erik to back off.

Erik, her son, became a doctor and he tried to keep his feelings out of his work. However, a girl with two broken legs caught his attention. When her legs were mended, he'd invited Holly over to meet his parents. Then, he began to court her in earnest and were expected to wed soon.

Andrea, well, she had a while to go. So, she stayed with her parents in their little forest house where they retired to and spent a content life full of joy, peace and prosperity together.

* * *

**Now, this is really the end. Now I have just posted a preview of a new phantom fic, "the princess and the pirate.' Check it out and don't forget to review both!**


End file.
